The Next Chapter
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Sequel to Hermione’s Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Changing Book

   "So are you going to the Cup today?" Kero asked.

   "Yes, we have to leave early," Hermione told her guardian. "I'm hoping that I can find a favorite team to root for."

   "Well I'm coming," Kero said. "Mr. Weasley has already told me that I can."

Hermione made a mental note to kill Mr. Weasley.

   "And Severus will be there as well," Kero added.

Hermione went pink at the mention of Severus.

  "Ooh someone has a crush on their Moon Guardian," Kero teased.

Hermione went from pink to red.

   "I don't have a crush on my Moon Guardian," Hermione hissed. "Just because he's big and powerful doesn't mean that I have a crush on him."

   "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kero said and then went into Hermione pack.

  "Hay, maybe I should get the Clow Cards just-."

She stopped when she saw a sudden flash of light. Hermione knew that it had to come from the book. Slowly she reached down and took it, noting its glow. Kero popped his head out and looked at it as well.

   "What in the world is going on here?" Hermione asked as the light died down and then she gasped, her name was on the book.

   "What happened?" Kero asked.

   "I don't know," Hermione answered.

And then suddenly she felt something. She turned in the direction of the window and so did Kero.

   "Did you feel that?" Hermione asked.

   "Yes, I did," Kero answered. "But why is it here?"

   "Hay, Hermione, Cerberus, we're leaving," Mr. Weasley called, breaking through both Hermione and Kero's thoughts.

Kero looked at her.

   "Hermione, this is what I've been talking about," he said. "This is what I mean by expecting the unexpected."

Hermione looked at him and nodded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Ooh look, it's the all-powerful Card Mistress," teased Fred Weasley.

   "Shut up before I turn you into a fish," Hermione snapped.

He snickered and Hermione hurried to catch up.

   "So what kept you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

   "The book," Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron looked at her. Harry had been told all about the Final Judgment that had taken place, that Severus wasn't a real person but the Guardian of the Moon, and that she was now the new Master of the Clow Cards.

   "What happened to it?" Harry asked.

   "It changed," Hermione said. "It now has my name on it."

   "Oh great, now Hermione personalizes her things," Ron moaned.

Hermione went red.

   "Kero said that this was what he talked about when he said to expect the unexpected," Hermione said.

   "That's right, Master," Kero said.

   "I wish you would stop calling me that," Hermione said. "It reminds me-."

   "Hay don't put much into it," Kero said. "It's an old habit. Anyway, we need a Master to survive."

   "You mean you don't have your own energy."

   "Of course we do but we rely on our Master for most of it," Kero said. "And when all is said and done she'll be more powerful then Voldemort."

   "Wicked!" Ron commented.

   "And what about Snape?" Harry asked. "I mean I know that he isn't real, that he's false, but does he serve Hermione as well."

   "Of course," Kero said. "He will always answer to the one that has the power. And Hermione has it in tons."

   "Kero, I told Yue that I was his friend, not his Master."

   "True but that's how Clow Reed did it and that's how it's done," Kero said. "Anyway, it's not like your using us for evil. We protect people."

   "That's nice to know," Hermione said.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review.

To Squirmy Worm: It's all part of the switch between Reed's magic and Hermione's.

To latinachikita: In this story she is a sorcerer instead of sorceress. Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: The Quidditch World Cup

            They all took a Portkey to the place that the Quidditch World Cup would take place. Hermione was amazed at how big it was and she could tell that Kero was impressed as well.

   "Well I'll admit that wizards seem to show off more," he told Hermione.

   "True," Hermione said.

            They were given their instructions and then led to where a muggle named Mr. Roberts was at. After what seem like forever, with Harry helping Mr. Weasley out, they found their campsite.

   "I'll go and find some water," Harry told the others. "Want to come, Hermione?"

   "No," Hermione answered. "I'm waiting around for someone."

   "Well I guess sorcerers like to hang around and do nothing, I guess," Harry commented and both he and Ron left.

Hermione stared at their retreating backs and then turned to Mr. Weasley.

   "Don't mind what he said, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "But I'm sure that all of this has come as a complete shock. The idea that you fought against a creature that was very powerful and won, well I guess he feels like he isn't the only special person."

   "Oh like I asked to be chosen centuries before I was born for this," Hermione snapped.

Mr. Weasley held his hands up.

   "Don't take it out on me," he said. "I'm the one defending you. Just let Harry have some time to really process it. He'll be back to his old self in no time."

Hermione hoped so.

            When Harry and Ron did return Hermione noticed that Harry's front was wet. She figured that he had seen a pretty girl and that caused him to mess up. As they were making tea Hermione went bright red when she saw Professor Snape walking with a woman that had very blonde hair.

   "Who's that?" Hermione asked.

   "Malfoy's mother," Ron answered. "But why is she talking to Snape?"

   "Don't know," Hermione answered.

            They chatted for awhile and then parted ways. When Snape joined them Hermione went even redder and Snape stared at her. Ron rolled his eyes which got a comment from Snape.

   "Did you mother ever tell you that it's rude to roll your eyes at adults?" he asked.

Ron said nothing.

   "So what were you talking about, Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape glared at him, which caused Harry to look at the ground.

   "For your information I was talking about what I wanted for lunch," Snape answered. "I'm starving after the sixteen hotdogs, the nine hamburgers, and the large turkey leg that I had."

They all stared at him.

   "You had that much," Ginny said.

   "Well at least we know he's healthy," Hermione joked.

   "Severus, why are you eating so much?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Snape frowned.

   "I don't know," he answered. "And I've been eating like that since I delivered that letter. I hope your sons are involved in this."

   "Of course not, Severus," Mr. Weasley said. "But I'm still worried."

He sniffed the air.

   "I see eggs calling me," he told them. "Good day."

And he was gone.

   "Why is he eating so much?" Hermione asked Kero.

   "Because he needs the energy," Kero answered.

Hermione had a funny feeling that Snape was about to eat Hogwarts out of house and home.

            A few hours later they all headed to their places in the stadium. Hermione had never been this high in her life and she wondered what kind of people could afford such seats. Of course that was answered by Lucius, Draco, Lucius wife, and Severus joining them, eating what had to be the largest sandwich that Hermione had ever seen.

   "Are you alright, sir?" Draco asked.

   "I'm fine," Snape snapped. "Now watch the stupid game and let me eat in peace."

            Naturally Hermione couldn't enjoy the game. She was worried about what would happen if this kept up. Kero had told her that he ate for energy. That made her wonder a lot of things that she shouldn't be worried about. Later that night Hermione thought about it all, about how strange it was to be the Master of two powerful creatures, and about what was next for her.


	3. Water Trouble

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Excel Go Boom: I know, it's funny. Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Water Trouble

   "So what did you think about the match?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione.

   "It was great," Hermione answered.

   "To flashy for me," Kero said. "But wizards have always liked it that way."

Hermione glared at him. She just didn't understand why he acted like this when he was around her friends.

   "Well I'll agree with that," Mr. Weasley said and this shocked Hermione.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Do you think this is a wise place to start, Master?" said a woman.

   "Positive," the figure answered. "It's time for Hermione to start her second half of her quest."

It raised the staff that it was holding and the sky turned dark.

   "Let's hope that she can do it."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "What's going on?" Harry asked as the sky turned dark and the rain fell.

   "I don't know," Hermione said and then she sensed it. "Kero, do you sense that?"

   "Yes, but that's impossible," Kero said.

   "What's impossible?" Hermione asked as people screamed to get away from the strange weather.

   "I don't know, just a thought," Kero answered.

   "Come on, we need to get out of here," Mr. Weasley said. "It's safe."

Everyone, but Hermione nodded. She had to find out what was causing the strange weather since it had bothered Kero. She also hoped that Yue could help.

   "Hermione, come back here," Mr. Weasley called out when Hermione ran in a different direction.

Harry and Ron ran after her and soon all three of them were gone.

   "Hermione, we've got to get out here," Ron said.

   "I know but this is the work of someone," Hermione told him. "I need to find a way to stop it."

Ron looked at her as though she was crazy.

   "Hermione, you don't know that," Harry told her.

   "I do, I sensed it," Hermione said just as Snape appeared.

   "Potter, Weasley, Granger, get back with everyone else," he snarled.

She ignored him as Kero took charge.

   "Yue, we need your help," he said.

Harry and Ron watched as Snape closed his eyes and changed into Yue.

   "What's going on here?" Yue asked his tone serious.

   "This weather is what's going on," Kero told him and then changed into Cerberus.

            At these words something shot at them, causing them to scatter. Hermione noticed that it was made of water. Another one launched at them and they all ran for their lives.

   "How is it doing this?" Ron asked.

   "I don't know but it feels like Clow Reed's magic," Cerberus said.

   "But Clow Reed is-."

   "Look out," Yue called as another spout of water came at them.

Yue grabbed Hermione and used his magic to try and protect her and then suddenly he fell out of the sky and landed hard.

   "Yue, what happened?" Hermione asked.

   "Something forced me out of the air," Yue answered.

He then tried to get up and Hermione noticed that he couldn't.

   "Hermione, something is wrong with Cerberus," Ron told her and Hermione saw that he couldn't move as well.

   "What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked and then another shot of water came at them.

Hermione dived to get out of its way.

   "Hermione, you need to use your magic," Cerberus told her through gritted teeth.

            Hermione took out her key and that's when she noticed that it was different. Hermione's mind told her that she couldn't use the same incantation that she had used before.

   "I think I need to use a different spell," Hermione told Cerberus.

   "Then use it," he yelled. "Before it attacks us again."

Hermione opened her mouth to begin but then it got her. Hermione found herself encased in water and to her horror the others were soon trapped as well.

   "I-."

She opened her mouth and found, to her surprise, she could breath. She focused on what she had to do and found warmth spreading through her.

   "Oh key of the sun and moon with ancient forces burning bright. Bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

And Hermione watched as the key changed into the long staff. As it did she broke through the case of water and landed on the ground.

   "Now to figure out which card to use," Hermione said and she took out the book.

She went through all the cards that she had and settled on Firey.

   "Firey," Hermione called out, but the card tumbled to the ground. She picked it up. "Wait a minute. I had to change the staff maybe I have to change the card as well."

She held Firey up.

   "I call upon the power of the sun and moon," she called out, the new seal appearing. "I cull upon the power of the sun and moon, ancient forces near and far. Clow card transform all your might and draw your power from my light. Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed at once and Firey came out. She watched it up high into the air and wrap around the cages that had her friends. Steam came off and soon they were all back on the ground, gasping for breath but fine. Soon the sky was back to normal and Hermione felt the energy leave.

   "It's gone," Ron said.

   "How were you able to do that?" Harry asked.

   "I changed the card," Hermione told him, shocking him a green card.

And then she fainted but was caught by Yue.

   "I was afraid this might happen," Cerberus said. "It drains all her magical power to change a Clow Card into this new card."

   "Is it forever," Ron asked.

   "No, but she's going to be very weak," Cerberus told him.

   "Thank God it isn't forever," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Well I was surprised by that," said the creature.

   "Yes, I was," the figure said. "She changed on Clow Card but can she change them all before it's too late?"


	4. Feeling Sleepy

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: In the Anima Sakura had to change the cards from Clow Cards to Star Cards. Hermione has to do the same

here. Also, Harry is worried about Hermione as is a lot of people that know what she's doing. Thanks for the review.

To Syracanthallion de Arter: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Feeling Sleepy

Mr. Weasley found Hermione on the ground and took her back to the Burrow. While she slept Kero thought about what had happened. There was a new force here in England and it was forcing Hermione to change the Clow Cards. Of course the effect was draining her of her magic.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Kero answered. "But I don't know. Clow Reed never told me and Yue what to expect after the Final Judgment."

Harry looked at him.

"Is that a little unfair," he asked.

"I don't know," Kero said. "It wasn't my place to question our Master."

"Sounds like Voldemort," Harry commented. "Don't question what the Master tells you."

"Clow Reed was a good sorcerer," Kero countered. "He was nothing like Voldemort."

Harry raised an eyebrow but Kero ignored him.

When Hermione came to she saw that the sun had gone down. She looked around and saw that Harry was asleep in a chair next to her bed. Kero, however, was wide awake.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You passed out," Kero told her.

"How did I do that?" Hermione asked him.

"When you changed a Clow Card into one of your cards," Kero said. "The magic that had been affecting everyone could only be stopped by changing one of the Clow Cards into a new card, your card."

Hermione was a little surprised by this.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I didn't," Kero said. "I and Yue had no idea what was going to happen after the Final Judgment. So this was a surprise for all of us."

"Is my magic all gone?" Hermione asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"No, but sleep seems to bring it back," Kero said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Hermione said. "And hungry."

"Then I think that Mrs. Weasley might have dinner for you."

Kero was right about Mrs. Weasley having dinner. When she saw Hermione she put a huge plate of food before her. Hermione tucked in and soon Harry joined her.

"I see that you're feeling better," he said.

"As soon as I eat, I will," Hermione admitted. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Oh and I got everything that you need for the coming term."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said and she started eating.

By the next morning Hermione was back to being the friend that Harry and Ron had first met on the Hogwarts Express. However Harry couldn't get the idea out of his head that she was going to end up being more powerful then Voldemort. He wondered if she would end up just like him. He hoped not.

A/N: I'll update when I get two reviews.


	5. Questions And Understanding

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review. Ron thinks that anyone that has a lot of power is like Voldemort and he really hates people that

were in Slytherin.

To Syracanthallion de Arter: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Questions And Understanding

The weather that Hermione had faced was the talk of the Wizarding World for the next several weeks. The Daily Prophet wrote that the weather was due to a Death Eater attack. Kero was reading this when Hermione woke up.

"The people that you're associated with will believe anything," Kero commented.

Hermione took the paper from him.

"And did you steal this from Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course not," Kero said. "I'm the Guardian Beast not a thief."

Hermione didn't know if she quite believed that.

"Here's your paper, Mr. Weasley," Hermione told Arthur when she settled at the kitchen table.

Mr. Weasley took it and handed it to Percy.

"So your little friend finished with it," he said. "Perfect."

Hermione stared at him, mentally reminding herself to apologize to Kero.

"So have you fully recovered from what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I feel a lot better then before. However I'm having these strange dreams."

Mr. Weasley looked at her.

"What kind of strange dreams?" he asked.

"Well I'm in this field and I see Clow Reed," Hermione said. "He seems to be doing something but I can't tell what he's doing."

"Sounds like a dream that you have when you've eaten too much," Percy commented.

"Wasn't Reed in Slytherin," Mr. Weasley asked.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione.

"Is dad telling the truth?" he asked. "Was Reed a stinking Slytherin?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley, stop talking about people that are dead," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Clow Reed couldn't help that he was in Slytherin."

Ron snorted.

"What kind of wizard was Clow Reed anyway?" Harry asked.

Percy snorted.

"Reed wasn't a wizard," he said. "He was sorcerer. According to legend he blended western magic with oriental magic. Of course I don't think that's legend anymore."

"And he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, even more powerful then You-Know-Who was at his height," Mr. Weasley said. "He didn't believe in blood purity and he didn't dabble in the dark arts."

"Then how come he was sorted into Slytherin," Harry asked. "I mean, I thought that all students that are sorted believe in those things."

"You would think. But I think it was because he was cunning," Mr. Weasley answered. "He had to be if he kept the cards a secret and the guardians. Of course after what happened at the World Cup I can imagine that Reed had his reasons."

"Well I don't care," Ron said his tone cold. "Our Hermione is in with this filthy sorcerer. I don't trust Clow Reed as far as I can throw him. And I don't like Snape's hands on you as well."

Hermione dropped her fork and jumped to her feet.

"His hands weren't on me," Hermione defended. "Or would you of liked me to get blasted. Yue protected me and you know that. Of course your-."

"Don't give me that," Ron snarled. "I don't know why you didn't keep your hands away from that book. It has brought nothing but trouble. You almost got expelled, but because Snape lied you-."

"I'm not listening to this," Hermione told him, cutting him off. "I'm going up to my room and that's final."

And she stormed off.

"I can't believe that he insulted Clow Reed," Hermione told Kero. "It wasn't his fault that he was sorted into Slytherin."

"Well he's a wizard and wizards tend to look at things the way that they want," Kero said.

"Why?"

"Because they just do," Kero said. "Anyway, thanks for defending my former Master. I'm sure that he would have appreciated it."

Hermione sighed.

"Kero, why did Ron call Reed a filthy sorcerer?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's a wizard, that's why?" Kero said. "Of course not all wizards are like that. Mr. Weasley isn't like that. Anyway wizards can only do low magic, despite their wands and their powerful spells. When all the cards have been captured you won't really need the staff to pull off what sorcerers call high magic. You can even use the cards without the staff and I've got a feeling gain all the spells that Clow Reed knew when he was alive."

Hermione stared at him.

"But didn't he give me all his knowledge and magic," Hermione said.

"He might of, I don't know," Kero said. "But if he did then you should be able to use the spells once all your magic returns."

"And that will happen when all the cards have been changed," Hermione said.

Kero nodded.

"But what I don't understand is how could You-Know-Who be the most powerful sorcerer in-."

"He's not," Kero cut in. "He's still a wizard and he only has that title because other wizards are scared of him. Clow Reed was the most powerful true sorcerer in the world. He could suck someone, like Voldemort, into a different dimension."

Hermione was a little shocked by this. She had heard a number of times, about how powerful Clow Reed had been. She had seen a little of what she thought was his power and it amazed her that such a person had existed.

"Do you think that I'll be able to do all that stuff?" Hermione asked.

"You can do a lot of things that not even a wizard can do," Kero said. "Imagine what kind of foe you'll be if your vision is correct and Voldemort returns. You'll be able to protect the castle, your friends, family, and even the Wizarding world. I think that Clow Reed would be proud."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

That night Hermione was surprised to see Harry popped his head in the room that she was sharing with Ginny. She wondered what he wanted and waited for him to do or say anything.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to tell you that I'm sorry about the sorcerer comment that I made," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"After what happened during the World Cup," Harry answered. "Cerberus said that this was something that he had never experienced before and you were able to use this new magic to defeat it. I saw what it did to you and it was amazing. Also I believe Mr. Weasley when he said that Clow Reed didn't believe all this stuff about blood purity and all that. He wouldn't lie about something like that and it seems that this hasn't changed you."

"It hasn't," Hermione said. "This is what Clow Reed saw. He saw me, a simple girl that had no idea that she even had magic, doing all this. I think that everything happens for a reason and this is one of those reasons."

Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks for listening," He told her.

"No problem," Hermione said and then Harry left.

A/N: Two more reviews and you get a new chapter.


	6. Returning To Hogwarts

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your lovely review.

To Syracanthallion de Arter: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Returning To Hogwarts

The summer holiday's came to an end and soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was very excited since this meant that she might end up having a somewhat normal term. Of course she kept thinking about what challenges she might face once she did return. The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, except that her and Harry meet a very strange boy.

He introduced himself as Eli Moon, a boy from Japan. Hermione was very excited about meeting other wizards out there. He asked to sit next to her and she allowed him to.

"So what's it like there?" Hermione asked.

"Very interesting," Eli answered, smiling at her.

When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop everyone got off and Hermione joined Harry and the other fourth years. When she turned to see if Eli was among the students taking the carriages to the castle she saw that he was gone.

"He seems strange," Harry commented.

"I know," Hermione said, frowning. "He does seem a little strange but he sure is nice."

"He better be a lot better then Li and Meiling," Harry said. "Those two were a complete nightmare."

"Don't I know," Hermione said darkly.

They all arrived at Hogwarts and had to run inside because of the rain. Thankfully it was normal rain and not magical. When they had settled at the Gryffindor table Hermione noticed Professor Snape setting in his usual spot.

"So are you going to tell him the truth?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I should, but I don't know."

Harry turned and looked at Snape briefly.

"I feel for him," he said. "Not knowing that you're not even real."

Hermione sighed.

"I know," Hermione said. "But I've got a feeling that everything will turn out alright."

"I hope your right," Harry said.

The sorting took place and Eli Moon was among those sorted. He ended up in Slytherin and as he walked to the table he smiled at Hermione. It wasn't a cold smile but a smile that made Hermione feel warm all over. When the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood up and told everyone that dinner was served.

"You're to be thankful there is a feast," Nearly Headless Nick said. "Peeves caused such uproar."

"Really, why?" Hermione asked.

"Well he wanted to be invited to the feast, but the Bloody Baron put his foot down. So what does he do? He goes and causes havoc in the kitchens. Pots and pans everyone. Place swimming in soup. The house elves were-."

Hermione felt the anger rising inside her.

"Typical wizards," Kero whispered. "Thinking that they can have servants to do all their work for them. A house elf would never be caught dead in a sorcerer's house."

"That I'll agree with," Hermione hissed. "I'm leaving."

Hermione got up which stunned everyone.

"Miss Granger, where are you going?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"To bed," Hermione told her and was gone.

The Gryffindor Prefect was waiting outside the Great Hall when she arrived. Hermione hadn't seen him before so she figured that he was new.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the Prefect said.

"Hello, I'm heading off to bed," Hermione told him. "What's the new password?"

"Balderdash," he answered. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

And she left him alone, a little confused.

When she arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor tower she said the password and then entered. Hermione sat down at the table and thought about what had happened. She hated this whole thing that the wizards had going on. House elves cooking food for them, having no regards for anyone but themselves. Hermione was beginning to see that wizards made their own problems and other wizards either benefited or paid dearly.

The next morning a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice was waiting on Hermione when she woke up. Kero informed her, when she asked, that Yue had visited and conjured the meal.

"No more house elf made meals for you," Kero said.

"Thanks but could you tell Yue that I wish to be up when he shows up."

"Very well, but I think he was heading for a meal himself," Kero said. "But I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

When she had finished eating she changed and then headed down to the Great Hall. When she arrived she sat down at the Gryffindor table but took her timetable.

"Aren't you going to eat, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Already did," Hermione answered, which surprised Harry. "Now I'm off."

And she was off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I see that you're up early, Master," said the small figure.

"Yes," he said. "I was just imaging Hermione's latest test. I've given her enough time to recover."

The small figure studied him.

"And what about Yue?" he asked. "His time is starting to get shorter."

"I know but I trust that he'll get over that," he said. "If not, then I might have to call a friend."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Master."

"Me either," the figure answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Today we're going to be gathering pus, bubotuber pus," said Professor Sprout told the class when they had assembled.

"The _what_?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

The class put on their dragon-hide gloves and began working on the bubotuber plants. Hermione had to admit that it was disgusting but as Professor Sprout corked the last bottle, telling them that Madam Pomfrey would be pleased, Hermione was glad that it was almost over. She couldn't explain how she felt like this but she did. It was as though something was going to happen.

Hermione didn't even pay attention during Care of Magical Creatures, though she noted what Hagrid had brought for them. By time the lesson was over the sense was stronger. She just knew something was going to happen but she couldn't even explain it to herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that Hagrid got even more revolted creatures this term," Ron said. "I swear he's going to get sacked one of these days."

"Well I hope not," Harry said. "He's the best thing that has ever happened here."

"So do you know where Hermione's at?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him.

"Why do you want to know where she's at?" he asked.

"Well I'm just worried about her, that's all," he said. "I mean, having something that belonged to a Slytherin with her. And Snape not even being normal, I mean, she is just asking for trouble."

Harry decided, even though he really wanted to, not to make a comment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can sense it, Kero," Hermione said. "I mean, it's very strong."

"I know, I can sense it as well," Kero said. "But I can't figure out where it's coming from."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Do you think something else is going to happen?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I do," Kero answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sir, sir," yelled Draco Malfoy.

Professor Snape turned from what he was doing and looked at his Godson.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you've seen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," Snape answered.

"Good, because-."

"Hello, there," yelled a voice which made Draco groan.

Snape looked to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing there. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She looked a little too much for Snape's taste, but at least they got someone new.

"I was wondering where you had gone to, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Did you get started on that work that I wanted done?"

"I'm going to get done with it, Professor Dark."

"That's my boy," Professor Dark said. "Now why don't you move on like a good little boy."

Draco groaned again and left. She turned to face Snape.

"You don't even recognize me, do you?" she asked.

Snape stared at her.

"This is going to be a lot easier then I thought," she commented to herself and then left Snape alone, and confused.

"Now let's see what Master thinks about what I've done," she said to herself. "Of course I know that I need to be careful. If Snape thinks that I'm a threat to his Master then he'll transform into Yue. And we can't have that, can we."


	7. The Haunted Piano

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and your right about Hermione's year.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: The Haunted Piano

That night Hermione was stuck in the Library trying to figure out how she could help the house elves that were force to work for wizards. Madam Pince gave her a scathing look and forced her to leave early.

"But it's not time for curfew," Hermione protested.

"Do I look like I care," she snapped. "Now get going."

"Fine," she muttered and left.

As she headed back to Gryffindor tower she passed by the Muggle Studies room. She remembered going into this room and learning how wizards looked at muggles and people like her. Suddenly she felt it, the same sensation that she had gotten when she faced her first trial. She reached for the door when a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped several feet in the air.

"It's just me," Lavender said.

Hermione turned to face her friend.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"I'm fine, you just scared me," Hermione told her. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh just making sure that Filch didn't corner you or something," Lavender said. "So what are you doing here?"

Hermione turned to the door, where she could still feel the presence.

"I sensed something coming from this room," Hermione told her. "And I've sensed it before."

Lavender looked at her.

"What do you mean, you've sensed it before?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione told her what really happened during the Quidditch World Cup.

"And you changed a Clow Card into this new Sun and Moon Card."

Hermione nodded.

"Wow," Lavender said.

"It's not wow, it drains me of my energy," Hermione told her. "The first time that happened I wasn't able to get up the next morning."

Lavender's face turned grave.

"What are you going to do?" Lavender asked.

"I'm going to find out what's behind that door," Hermione said and then she opened it.

The inside of the Muggle Studies classroom lit up at once. The classroom was lined with desks and in the middle was a large piano. Hermione swore she had never been that before but her mind told her that they probably got it during the summer.

"Is it in here?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered and then she cried out for Kero.

At least her mind did. To her surprise Kero appeared.

"You called for me," he said.

Hermione was stunned but nodded.

"I sensed that same energy when I faced that water," Hermione told him. "And it's here, in this room."

"Yes, I sense it as well," Kero said. "And the only person that-."

"Kero, is piano's suppose to move? Lavender asked, cutting Kero off.

Kero looked at her and then at the piano. Even Hermione did and that's when she noticed that it had moved.

"No it's…Look out."

Hermione and Lavender saw it rise and then they both ducked to keep from getting hit by it.

"What's going on here, Kero?" Hermione asked.

"The presence, it's controlling the piano."

"Um, I think we should get out of here," Hermione suggested. "Like, right now."

They both bolted for the door and made it through. The piano crashed through the doorway and then chased after them.

"Any idea's on what we should do, Kero?" Hermione asked.

"You need to change one of the Clow Cards into a Sun and Moon Card," Kero said. "But I don't know which one."

They raced up the stairs, the piano behind them.

"Hermione, you captured Song," Lavender said. "Maybe that will help since the piano is musical."

Hermione nodded.

"But we need to find a place to capture it and it has to be a place that is devoid of students."

"And I know just the place," Hermione said.

They reached the Astronomy Tower and Hermione took out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and the Moon, with ancient forces burning bright. Bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

There was a swirl of magic and her new staff appeared. She pulled out the Song Card.

"Sing something," Kero said.

Lavender nodded and started to sing as Hermione threw up the Song Card.

"I call upon the power of my sun and moon, by ancient forces near and far. Clow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed to a bright green and then Song appeared. It repeated the same song that Lavender was singing and sure enough the piano arrived. It launched at them, but they all dived and the piano went over the edge and landed on the hard ground, shattering to a thousand pieces. Song returned and Hermione looked at it.

"It changed," Hermione said.

"And good thing too," Kero said and then Hermione fainted.

"Hermione," Lavender yelled, catching her.

"She used her energy up again," Kero said.

Lavender turned to him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lavender asked.

"I hope so," he answered.


	8. Lavender's Worry

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and Happy Halloween.

To latinachikita: The Song Card, like Firey, only changed color and layout. It didn't actually change into some strange thing. Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Lavender's Worry

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny asked the next morning.

"I hope so," Lavender said. "I've never seen her faint like that."

Ginny shook her head and Lavender hoped that she didn't ask anymore questions. Deep down Lavender was worried. True, she had never seen Hermione faint like that and she wondered how long it would continue. She hoped not long.

"What happened?" Harry asked when Ginny had left.

"This piano attacked us and Hermione changed one of the Clow Cards into this new card. She fainted from doing it."

Harry shook his head but Ron had a comment.

"That's what happens when you have something that belonged to other people," Ron said.

Harry glared at him.

"Oh so it's Hermione's fault that these things have happened to her," Harry snapped.

"I'm not saying that but she did get involved with Slytherin magic," Ron reasoned.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, do we have to argue about this," Lavender asked. "Hermione is going to wake up and this isn't something that I want her to wake up to."

Ron grumbled but Harry knew that Lavender had made a point.

The next morning Lavender tried to wake Hermione up but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Hermione, it's time to wake up," Lavender said, shaking her awake.

Hermione moaned and turned over.

"Hermione, you've got to get up," Lavender said.

"I can't get up," Hermione finally said. "I'm so tired."

"But we've got Double Potions with the Slytherin's today."

Hermione groaned and covered her head.

"Go on without me," Hermione said. "I'm so tired."

Lavender sighed and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Snape noted that Hermione wasn't present when the Gryffindor's arrived for their Double Potions lesson. He knew that something wasn't right if Hermione wasn't here.

"Mr. Potter, where is Miss Granger at?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Miss Brown raised her hand and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Brown," Snape said.

"Hermione is asleep," Lavender told him. "She couldn't even get out of bed."

Snape highly doubted that.

"Stay here and I'll fetch her," Snape told them.

And he left.

When he arrived in her dorm he found her sound sleep.

"Miss Granger, wake up," Snape demanded.

"Yue, we need to talk," said Kero.

Snape at once closed his eyes and transformed into Yue.

"What's wrong with our Master?" Yue asked, checking Hermione over.

"She changed another card," Kero said. "And she's having the same effect as the first time."

Yue looked at Kero darkly.

"I'm worried about her and you," Kero said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well but this body is cold towards our Master," Yue said. "I'm accessing his thoughts while I'm dormant and I don't like what I see."

"Hermione said that she saw something when she faced Return. I believe that she saw what your false form went through."

"Any idea where this presence is coming from?" Yue asked, changing the subject.

"No idea, but I'm worried about Hermione," Kero said. "Every card that she changes drains her of her magic. It takes at least twenty –four hours for her to re-charge. And I've got a feeling that it's only going to get worse."

"Let's hope not," Yue said. "For all our sakes."


	9. Professor Dark

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and your right.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Professor Dark

Hermione was able to join the Gryffindor's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the term. She had been relieved that no one had come to bother her even though Lavender had said that Snape had checked to see if she really was 'dead to the world.' Of course Lavender had confessed that she had been shocked that he hadn't taken points off.

"Today we're talking about the Unforgivables," Professor Dark told the class. "Can anyone tell me which ones they are?"

Both Ron and Hermione raised their hands.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Dark called out.

"My dad told me about one. The Imperious Curse or something," he answered.

Professor Dark grinned at him.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dark said. "Of course your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry problems, that one. The Imperious Curse gives the wielder total control over the victim. Now years ago the Ministry had problems with this curse. A lot if witches and wizards said that they were being controlled and they had quiet the job figuring out who had been controlled and who was acting of their own free will. I'm not going to show you that one, or any of them, as showing you them is violation of Ministry law. Now does anyone know any others?"

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"The Crutiatus Curse," he answered.

"Yes, that's another one," Professor Dark said. "The curse has the power to make the person experience pain beyond imagining. You don't need thumbnails, screws, or even rope if you can perform that curse. Any others?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"The Avada Kedavra curse," Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes," Professor Dark said. "The last and worse. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. There is no dodging or blocking. Once hit your dead and not one person has survived it, except one and he's setting right in-front of me."

She looked down and Hermione saw Harry looking at his book. She knew that Professor Dark was talking about him.

"Take out your parchment and I want notes about the Unforgivables," she instructed.

Everyone took out their parchment, ink, and quill and started on the notes that Professor Dark wanted. When the bell rang everyone packed their things away.

"Can Dumbledore get into trouble if the Ministry knew that we had heard about the curses?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe."

"Well I hope he doesn't," Ron said. "She is a good teacher and anyway what's wrong with us knowing about them. A lot of us know about them already."

"True, but I think that the Ministry should have at least been told that we were being taught that," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads.


	10. Controlling Neville

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Controlling Neville

Hermione was shut away in the Library trying to find out ways to help the house elves. She knew that she was probably going to make some people mad but she didn't care. House elves deserved rights and not be told to wait hand and foot on some stupid wizard or witch. When Madam Pince demanded that she leave she did, as she didn't want her to hex her.

As she headed back to Gryffindor Tower she thought about the lesson again. She knew that she should of not told Harry and Ron how she had felt about the lesson but she didn't regret it. There was just something about Professor Dark that she didn't trust. She wondered if she had cursed Dumbledore into letting her on.

Half way back to Gryffindor tower she ran into Neville. He looked at her with dead eyes and Hermione wondered what was going on.

"Neville, are you alright?" she asked.

Neville didn't answer and Hermione once again felt that presence.

"Neville, answer me," Hermione demanded.

Neville remained silent and then to her horror he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Hermione backed away.

"Neville, if I've done anything to hurt you then I'm-."

"Move away from me," Neville demanded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know," Neville said. "I c-c-can't control myself."

Hermione stared at the frightened expression and she knew that she had to act. She took out her wand and muttered a simple water spell. A few seconds later she noticed the thread that was binding Neville.

"So that's what's happening," Hermione said and despite it all she took out her key. "Oh key of the Sun and Moon, with ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The flash of magic that always came when she changed her key into a staff washed all over her. She watched her key change into the long staff and then she locked it in place. She took out Sword.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Clow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed into the vivid green of her new card and her staff changed into the sword. She brought the sword down and it went through the bindings. Neville fell to his knees and the sword changed back into a staff.

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Neville said and then Hermione knew no more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Not again," Harry said when Neville brought Hermione in.

"What happened to her?" Neville asked.

"She used more of her power," Harry told him. "Did anything strange happen to you?"

"Yes, I was being controlled," Neville said. "She used this strange magic and her staff changed into this sword."

"Then she changed the Sword Card," Ron said. "Neville, you can't tell anyone what happened. Alright. I don't want Dumbledore to know that strange things are happening again."

"Alright, but what's going on here?"

"I don't have that answer," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So she changed another Clow Card," Kero said when Lavender put Hermione to bed.

"Yes," Lavender said. "So that makes three so far."

"Out of a lot," Kero finished.

Lavender looked at him.

"Do you think that she'll be able to do this?" Lavender asked.

"She has already changed three cards so far," Kero said. "And hopefully she won't be so tired in the morning. She really needs to show up to class."

"That I'll agree with," Lavender said. "The teachers might start noticing if she stops coming to class after something strange happens."

Kero nodded in agreement.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings," Kero told her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews get you another chapter.


	11. Hermione's Cause

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: In this story Harry is questioning Dumbledore and what he's doing. Of course Hermione told Harry a lot over the summer. Oh and

Neville was being controlled by the person that was on the other end of that thread. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Hermione's Cause

The next morning Lavender was surprise to see Hermione out of bed and ready for another day of lessons. Hermione yawned a little but that was about it. Lavender decided to approach Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because after you change another card you usually need an extra day of sleep."

Hermione frowned at that.

"Yeah, I wondered about that," Hermione suddenly said. "Why do I feel ready to face the day?"

"Maybe your use to it," Lavender suggested. "Anyway, I'm glad. Because the teachers might start getting suspicious if their star student missing anymore days of school."

Hermione nodded and then took her bag.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hermione was her usual chatty self and Harry and Lavender felt that maybe sleeping so late was something that had been a one or two time thing. Meanwhile Professor Snape wasn't doing so well. He kept nodding off during Potions and once they had left he decided to visit Madam Pomfrey.

"And when did this all start?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"When I delivered that letter to Mr. Weasley," Snape answered. "I'm eating more then I ever had and I seem to be always tired."

He yawned again.

"Well I think that we should watch you more closely," Madam Pomfrey said. "If this continues take the weekend off."

Snape nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well it seems that our dear Professor Snape isn't doing so well," Professor Dark said.

"Don't worry about him," Eli told her. "He isn't in danger just yet."

Professor Dark looked at him.

"When do you think he'll be in trouble?"

"When I say that he's in trouble," Eli said. "As for Hermione. She is starting to gain more power. Soon, very soon, we'll know what she's capable of."

Professor Dark looked at him.

"Are you planning on making the challenges more difficult?"

Eli grinned at her.

"Not like the ones that she shall face very soon."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"There you are," Hermione called out that afternoon.

Both Harry and Ron were busy doing their Divination homework when Hermione caught them.

"What is it now?" Ron asked.

"I've been reading up on house elf rights and I've decided that we should take a stand against how their being treated."

"Hermione, they like how their being treated," Ron said.

"What about Dobby?" Hermione asked him. "He didn't like how the Malfoy's were treating him."

Ron rolled his eyes, and then said, "Hermione, no one likes how the Malfoy's treat anyone. Just give this up."

"NO!" Hermione said forcefully. "I'm not giving up. Now I've organized S.P.E.W, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Now two Sickles to join-that buys a badge-and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. Now our short term aims are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long term aims are to change the law about non-wand usage and to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures because their shockingly underrepresented."

"Do you really think anyone's going to join?" Harry asked.

"I do think they will," Hermione answered.

"And how are you supposed to do all this with your card changing job?" Harry asked her.

Hermione glared at him and he fell silent.

111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews get you another chapter.


	12. Sirius Letter

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To aquarela: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Sirius Letter

Sirius sent a letter to Harry a few days after Hermione had decided to start S.P.E.W. Harry read it aloud to both Ron and Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore. I don't know about this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but if Dumbledore hired her then she has to be good. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry,

Sirius

"Oh no," Harry moaned.

"What signs, what is he talking about?" Ron asked.

"He's returning," Hermione said.

"I wish I hadn't told him," Harry said.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"I told him about my scar hurting and now he thinks he needs to come back," Harry explained.

Both Ron and Hermione looked horrified.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I mean I'm protecting you from anyone finding out and now I have this added on to that."

Hermione sighed.

"You don't need to protect me, Harry," Hermione said. "I've got Yue and Cerberus for that."

"Oh that's a really cheery form of guard," Ron said. "A winged man that has an attitude problem and a lion that likes to eat too much."

Hermione glared at him.

"Ron, shut it," Harry snapped, making Ron glare at him. Look, Hermione, I don't mind. It's nice to know that I've got to protect someone."

Hermione smiled at him.

The next morning Hermione lost it with Harry when he told them that he had written to Sirius, telling him that he must have imagined it.

"You didn't imagine it," Hermione said.

"I know that but I don't want him to end up back in Azkaban for acting foolish. He hasn't gotten cleared yet even though they've got Peter."

Hermione had to shake her head to that.

"So anymore strange things happening?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, but I'm worried," Hermione said. "When I'm faced with a challenge and can change a card that means that it's one less card that I've got to worry about. But I've had nothing since I had to change the Sword Card."

Harry considered this.

"Does Kero know exactly who's causing all this?"

"No, and that's what worries me," Hermione said. "I mean, I don't want people hurt but I want this over."

"I'm sure that it will be over soon," Harry said.

"I hope so," said Hermione.

1111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews get you another chapter.


	13. The Giant Teddy Bear

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: That's alright about not reviewing earlier, we all have things to do and places to go. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Squirmy Worm: I'm kind of sticking to the plot but I'm adding a few things to it. I hope you like it and thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: The Giant Teddy Bear

As the month of September started to come to an end Hermione continued to have dreams about Clow Reed. Kero didn't understand why she was having these dreams and what they could mean. She also didn't understand why she was sensing Clow Reed when it was clear the man was dead.

"What can it all mean?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Maybe Reed wants you to know something," Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "But I don't know."

Harry frowned and then changed the subject.

"So what do you think about the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What Tournament?" she asked.

Harry stared at her which made Hermione go red.

"The one that everyone has been talking about," Harry said. "Gods, have you even been listening?"

"No, I've been busy trying to figure out what's causing all the new things to happen around here," Hermione snapped. "Sorry about not paying attention to some stupid event."

She turned away from Harry, her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I know that this has been on your mind. The Tournament is being hosted here, at Hogwarts."

"And your hoping to put your name in," Hermione said.

"No, I think I'll watch," Harry said. "It's a lot more fun watching other people put their necks out. I think it will be nice to have a break."

Hermione had to laugh at that.

Later that night Hermione was outside. She knew that it was past curfew but she had sensed something and that's why she was out.

"I can't believe that you got Yue to join us," Hermione told Kero.

"Well he really needed to get out of the castle," Kero said and then changed into his true form.

"Let's just hope no one finds us out here," Lavender said.

"I don't care," Hermione told her. "We need to find out where that strange sensation is coming from. Come on, let's find it."

Yue, Cerberus, and Lavender followed Hermione out onto the grounds. As they walked Hermione once again thought about all the strange things that had been happening. It had stopped for a bit and now it was starting back up. She had no idea who was causing it, even though Kero said that it was Clow Reed.

"Hermione, stop," Cerberus advised.

Hermione turned to him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"That sensation is back," he told her. "Don't you feel it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then were it's coming from?" Lavender asked. "Because I don't-."

"Look," Yue said, pointing.

Hermione turned and saw where he was pointing. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, a giant teddy bear.

"What is it doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Causing trouble," Cerberus answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now let's see if Hermione can defeat this one," Eli said, smiling.

"Can she?" said his servant.

Eli watched the bear and the four figures on the ground.

"Let's hope so," he said. "Or Hogwarts won't be home to anyone."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, you've got to use your magic," Cerberus said.

"Alright," Hermione exclaimed and took out her key. "Oh key of the Sun and Moon, with ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key instantly changed into the staff and they waited.

The bear got closer and closer, smashing its way through the trees. Suddenly it launched at them and Yue grabbed Hermione, lifted her away from harm. Suddenly his wings vanished and Hermione screamed as they plunged to the earth.

"No you don't," Cerberus said and dived to break their fall. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"And you, Yue," Cerberus said.

"I'll live," he answered.

"What happened?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know but I'm hoping to find out," Yue answered.

"Hermione, we've got to defeat that thing," Cerberus said.

"I know and I'm going to," Hermione vowed.

She then took out the Jump Card.

"Wait for me," Hermione told them. "I'll take care of this myself."

And she ran after the bear.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far. Jump Card transform your former might and draw your power from my might….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed to the vivid green card.

"Jump," Hermione cried out.

The little wings appeared on her shoes and she jumped to avoid its arm. She jumped here she jumped there. Finally she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat it with just Jump.

"Hermione, you've got to find the source of its power," Cerberus advised.

Hermione nodded and focused her magic on what Cerberus wanted her to do. At once she found where it was coming from. The bear's left ear.

"I've found it," Hermione told them.

"Then use Sword to cut the ear off," Cerberus said.

"Sword," Hermione called out.

Her staff changed into the sword and she once again went after it. However she soon realized that the Jump along with Sword wasn't enough.

"She can't do it with what she has," Lavender told Cerberus.

"Then she needs Fly," Cerberus said.

"But if she uses Fly then she can't use the sword."

Cerberus groaned but Hermione heard them. She took out Fly.

"Fly, I can't use you if I need to use Sword," she told it. "Please give me a way to use you and Sword as well."

She waited for a few moments and then tried.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far. Fly Card transform all your might and work your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed to the vivid green card and that's when she felt wings growing out of her back. When the magic was done she knew that she could defeat it.

"Sword," she called out, changing the staff once again into the sword.

"Hermione," Cerberus whispered.

"She did it, I can't believe she did it," Lavender said.

They watched as Hermione lifted off and this time she managed to do it. The bear shrunk back to normal and Hermione landed.

"That was great, Hermione," Cerberus said.

"Thanks," Hermione exclaimed. "I'm glad that's over."

"I'm very proud of you, Hermione," Cerberus said. "You've changed two cards in one night."

Hermione yawned.

"I think we should head back inside," Hermione said. "I don't want anyone to come out and see us."

Hermione and the others turned to head back but Yue called Cerberus aside.

"I'm sensing the same force every time Hermione battles these new challenges," he told him.

"Do you think this is diffently the work of Clow Reed?"

"I don't know but if feels like it."

"Then we need to watch out for Hermione," Cerberus told Yue.

Yue nodded.

11111111111111111111111

A/N: I've made a few changes on the incantation that changes the key into a staff. I hope that none of you mind. Oh and two reviews get

you another chapter.


	14. Notices

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review and you'll see if Snape and Hermione get together.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: The Cardcaptor line is just as important as the Harry Potter line. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Notices

"So who do you think is going to be in the Tournament?" Ron asked a week later.

October had started and everyone was looking forward to the next couple of weeks. However, for Hermione, this wasn't what you call a good couple of weeks. She still had whatever it was haunting her. What had the power to make a giant bear attack? In fact what power was out there that could make a giant bear in the first place?

"Penny for your thoughts," Lavender said.

Hermione looked at her.

"If I had a penny for every thought that I had I would be one rich person," Hermione said.

Lavender frowned.

"Okay, so what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"About all the strange things that are happening," Hermione said. "Last week I get hit with a giant teddy bear and I've had nothing else on my mind since."

"Are you feeling okay?" Lavender asked.

"I was tired for a few days but I'm better," Hermione answered. "Anyway, why are all of these things happening? I mean, I thought all I had to do was capture the Clow Cards and that was it."

"Maybe magic doesn't always remain the same, maybe it changes," Lavender suggested.

Hermione frowned.

"Maybe," Hermione muttered.

A couple of weeks later a notice appeared in the Entrance Hall. Hermione waited until Ron had finished reading before she found out what it was all about.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Snape," Ron said. "He'll be too tired to-."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, cutting him off.

"I just said that Snape is too tired to even teach," Ron said.

Hermione's face went white.

"I'll be back," Hermione told them and she was gone.

Hermione headed to Professor Snape's office, her mind racing. She had no idea that he was tired. She had a bad feeling that this had something to do with the strange things that were happening. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Finally she opened the door and gasped.

Snape was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. She raced to his side.

"Professor," Hermione called out. "Professor, please wake up."

Snape slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked, as Hermione tried to help him up.

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Snape answered.

Hermione backed away. She knew that she had to talk to Yue and this was her only chance.

"Your Master wishes to speak to you, Yue," Hermione told him.

Snape closed his eyes and transformed into Yue.

"Yue, what's going on here?" Hermione demanded. "And don't lie."

"I'm fading away," Yue answered. "You don't have enough magic to sustain me for long."

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"And how long has this been going on?" Hermione asked him.

"Since you became the new Master," Yue answered. "If I don't find a new source of magic then I'll fade."

"And so will Severus," Hermione cried out. "No, you can't die on me."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm sorry about this," Yue said. "But this is what's happening to me."

"Then I vow to turn them all as quickly as possible," Hermione told him. "I won't allow anything to happen to you."

11111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews and you'll get another chapter.


	15. Down The Hole

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Sorry about that. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Down The Hole

"He's going to die, Harry," Hermione said after she had visited Snape.

"Who's going to die, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yue," Hermione answered. "He just told me that he doesn't have enough energy to keep going. He said that it's only a matter of time before he fades and then who will be able to help Kero in protecting me."

"Hermione you don't need him," Ron said. "Anyway the school will be a lot better off without Snape around."

Hermione wheeled on him, her face so red and her eyes like fire that Ron backed away.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AROUND ME," she hissed, her voice matching her anger. "DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND THINK THAT IT'S OKAY THAT SNAPE WILL DIE."

And she turned and left the common room.

"What did I do?" Ron asked. "Honestly, I just said-."

"Don't say anything, Ron, just don't."

Hermione was still in a foul mood with Ron the next morning. Of course Ron didn't think that he had done anything wrong. Of course neither Lavender nor Harry would talk to him because of the comment that he had made.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Ron asked.

Harry felt like hexing him.

"Ron, don't you think that maybe Snape is needed," Harry said.

"And why do you say that?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, he really felt like hexing him.

"Ron, Yue was created by Clow Reed. Yue took on the form of Severus Snape because the new Master would soon be born. There are things in this world that are needed. And making comments about Snape isn't making things easier."

Ron stared at him.

"I thought you hated Snape," said Ron.

"Not after I saw him protecting Hermione," Harry told him. "He protected her without asking for anything in return. That speaks volumes on what kind of thing Yue is."

"Well I don't like it," Ron said.

"I know but that is how things are."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are we doing here?" Lavender asked that night.

"I sensed Clow Reed's magic," Hermione said. "It took me some time because of what Ron said."

Kero crossed his arms.

"And what did the little boy say?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione answered.

Kero looked at her but said nothing.

"So where did you sense it?" Lavender asked.

"Near Hagrid's hut," Hermione said. "God, I hope this is really Clow Reed's magic and not something that Hagrid has managed to cook up."

They walked towards where Hermione said it was and to her horror she found that Hagrid's hut had been moved and a huge hole was in its place.

"Okay, that isn't the work of Hagrid," Lavender pointed out.

"I know and the presence is down there."

She took out her key and said the incantation that released it.

"I'm going in," Hermione said. "Fly."

Wings appeared on her back and she dived down into the hole. However when Kero attempted he was met with resistance.

"What in the world?" Kero said. "What is this thing?"

"It looks like some form of force field," Lavender said. "It looks like Hermione is on her own."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh she is, my friend, she is," said Eli.

"I don't understand why you didn't force Yue to come?" said Professor Dark.

Eli turned to her.

"The challenge wasn't for Yue to be apart of," Eli said. "But maybe next time I'll let him in on it."

Professor Dark laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to see that."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione landed at the bottom and instantly knew that Kero wasn't with her. She had no idea what would happen next and when something hit her, she was almost afraid that it was going to attack her. However when she saw that it was a stuffed sheep, this surprised her.

"What is this doing here?" Hermione asked herself, picking it up.

Soon another sheep appeared then another. Hermione watched in horror as sheep after sheep appeared. Soon she was under a mountain of stuffed sheep.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked herself. "If I use Watery, then I'll drown. If I use Firey, I'll burn to death. Which card can I use on this?"

She went through all the cards in her mind until it settled on one. She threw the card up into the air.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Erase Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Hermione watched Erase form. One by one she caused all the sheep to disappear and then she was returned.

"Fly."

Wings grew and Hermione was able to leave.

Of course she wasn't in good shape when she appeared. She landed on the ground, the wings vanishing. And saw that Kero had changed form and had a worried look on his face. So did Lavender.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I think I am," Hermione said, trying to get up.

"What happened down there?" Cerberus asked.

"The hole started to fill with stuffed sheep," Hermione said. "I transformed Erase so that I could get free."

"So another card has been changed," Cerberus said.

Hermione nodded.

"So what I'm wondering is what are we going to do about this hole," Lavender said.

"I think I know the right card for this one," Hermione told her and took out The Power Card. "I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Power Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

She felt the card enter her and she lifted Hagrid's hut and returned it to the right place. Then she fainted.

11111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews and you'll get a new chapter.


	16. A Scared Moment

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: I thought that Hermione's test was really funny. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: A Scared Moment

"Hermione, are you alright?" Kero asked the next morning.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Well for the past couple of months we've encountered a lot of strange things. And now that you've got the first seven changed you seem to be getting more and more tired."

"Only when I've changed more then one," Hermione told him.

"I know, that's what worries me," Kero said. "It's like someone knows that you need to use more then one to complete the trial."

Hermione looked at him.

"Hermione I'm not going to lie, I'm scared," Kero said. "Yue is losing power and he might disappear forever. He's my friend and I don't want to lose him."

Hermione sighed.

"I know, I'm scared as well," Hermione admitted. "I've only changed seven and there are many more to go."

Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course, I've got great faith in you, kid."

"Thanks, Kero."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He seems to have great faith in her," said Professor Dark.

Eli smiled.

"Yes, they seem to," he said. "Especially Kero. However I think that it's time to add a new challenge to Hermione."

Professor Dark was all ears.

"I think that it's time to see what Hermione will do when none of her cards that she thinks will work, work."

"Ooh and when are you going to do this?" she asked.

"Oh very soon," he answered.

11111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews get you a new chapter.


	17. Thinking About Different Things

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Here's your more.

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for the review and don't we all feel sorry for Yue.

To latinachikita: It's going to be strange when you do find out. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and you're cool too.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Thinking About Different Things

"Severus thanks for coming," Dumbledore said to his Potions Master.

Snape yawned and settled in his seat.

"Severus, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Snape said. "So what do you want to see me about?"

"The Triwizard Tournament is coming and I fear that someone might bring harm on those that have entered."

Snape looked at him.

"And how does that affect me?" he asked.

"Why it affects our deal greatly," Dumbledore said. "Have you seen any signs that Voldemort is returning."

"No," Snape answered. "With Peter in Azkaban there is no one to go and look for him. I feel that this term will end on a good note."

Dumbledore considered this.

"Yes, you might be right," Dumbledore said. "But still watch for any strange things that are happening."

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said and left the room.

When Snape left the castle he headed to his old stomping ground, the oak tree. He sat down, thinking about all the strange things that were going on. Half the time he didn't know how he had ended somewhere and it was always Hermione that he saw when he had blacked out. He didn't know if she was involved in his forgivifullness spells but he was determined to find out.

He leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Poor, stupid, Yue," said Professor Dark. "Thinks that his Master is responsible for all this."

"Don't take him for granted," Eli said. "He has the ability to surprise you."

Professor Dark grinned.

"Wait until he finds out what he really is," she said, grinning.

"Yes, wait until he finds out what he is," Eli agreed.

11111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews get you another chapter.


	18. Hermione Missing

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and Hermione and Severus will get together, but right now

Hermione has to change the cards before that can happen. But you'll see little hints of it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Hermione Missing

On the day that the delegation was due to arrive everyone talked about nothing but them coming. The teachers gave up, with the night's events clearly on their mind. However Professor Snape told them all that they would be researching antidotes so that when they made theirs they might have a chance to survive whatever poison he would give them.

When the bell rang the students all hurried to put their books and bags away. However Hermione sensed the presence again and had a funny feeling that she would miss out on them arriving.

"Hermione, you can't skip out on this," Harry said.

"I know, but I have to do this," Hermione told him. "I'm sure that no one will notice that I'm not there."

And she ran off, with Kero at her side.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Ron said.

"I'm sure she does," Harry assured.

Hermione hurried off, hoping that she could see what was causing all these problems. Deep down she didn't want to face anymore challenges but she knew that she had to. The problems wouldn't go away just because she wanted them too. Suddenly a stone block appeared, blocking her way. Hermione and Kero backed away and that's when another appeared.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kero asked.

"I don't know but the presence made these blocks," Hermione told him just as another appeared.

When the fourth appeared Hermione felt trapped.

"Hermione any card that you know could help?" Kero asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't know if any of the cards will work."

She felt as though the whole room was closing in on her. She had to think clearly, but she just couldn't. She fell to the ground.

"Hermione, focus," Kero said. "You can't let this get to you."

"But I don't know any card that will get me through-."

She stopped.

"Kero, that's it," she said and took out her key. "Key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

She watched as the incantation brought forth her staff and then she took out the Through Card.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far. Through Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light. Sun and Moon Card."

The Through Card changed and Hermione and Kero were able to get through.

"Thank God that's over," Kero said. "I thought we would be stuck there forever."

"I know," Hermione said.

"So how are you feeling, kid?" Kero asked.

"Not so tired," Hermione admitted. "But still a little worn out."

"At least you're not fainting," Kero said. "Now let's head to the feast."

Hermione nodded and they left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I must say that was too easy," Professor Dark said.

"True, but it took time for her to get over," Eli said. "And that was the challenge."

111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews and you'll get another chapter.


	19. The Goblet Of Fire

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: I know but their very important. Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Most people do but I'm doing this so lightly that you don't even know it's there. Of course Snape will find out what he is and

that's going to cause a whole new batch of problems. Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: The Goblet Of Fire

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall the rest of the students were already there. She settled at the Gryffindor table and Professor Dumbledore continued to explain about the Goblet of Fire.

"Anyone that is seventeen or older can enter," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry has assured me that the tasks are far too difficult for those under the age of seventeen to perform."

"Thank God," Hermione muttered.

The feast started and Hermione dined on what was before her. She had decided to do this so that the guests wouldn't think she was better then everyone else. Of course Harry asked her about what happened.

"Did you find out what was causing that sensation?"

"Yes and I took care of it," Hermione told him.

Harry stared at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Hermione told him.

Harry looked at her and then returned to this food.

When the feast had ended the students all headed back to their dormitories. Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and disappeared. As Hermione got dressed Ginny knocked on their door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

"Hi, I was wondering do you think someone is going to try and cheat their way into the tournament."

Hermione looked at her.

"Why would they?" she asked. "I've heard that it's very dangerous. Why would anyone want to do that to themselves?"

The next day Hermione watched all the Durmstrange students put their names in. It was clear that they were seventeen or older because the age line that Dumbledore had placed wasn't keeping them away or doing any harm. However Fred and George attempted to get pass it and brew white beards. Hermione had to laugh at that.

"They knew it wouldn't work," laughed Lavender Brown as Fred and George went to the hospital wing.

Hermione laughed even harder.

That night the students all gathered to see who the Goblet of Fire would choose as the three champions. Everyone stared at it with a mixture of fear and excitement. Even Hermione was paying attention to it and this was a first, though she would never let anyone say anything different.

"I think that the Goblet just needs one more minute," Professor Dumbledore told the students and staff. "Now once the goblet has chosen the champion they will proceed to the side door where they will receive instructions."

They all waited and then the goblet shot out a small piece of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as the entire hall cheered for him.

Krum walked from the Slytherin table and disappeared through the side door.

The entire hall now turned their attention back on the goblet which spit out another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore read. "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a vela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"O look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding towards the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he called. "is Cedric Diggory."

"No!" said Ron loudly, but no one could hear him except Harry.

Every Hufflepuff got to their feet and was cheering him on. When Cedric had disappeared into the chamber Dumbledore spoke.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrange, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-."

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Dumbledore took it and read:

_Harry Potter_

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. Even Hermione had stared at him and then a horrible sound filled the air, like angry bees. Up at the top table Professor McGonagall stood up and then something happened again that caused the sound to die away. The goblet turned red again and another parchment spit out of it. Dumbledore took it and stared.

_Hermione Granger_

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled and Harry stared at her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, come forward," Dumbledore said.

Both of them got up and headed for the high table. They both noticed that Dumbledore wasn't smiling.

"Off you go," he said.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then entered.

111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews and you get a new chapter.


	20. The Two Unexpected Champions

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and remember, expect the unexpected.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your e-mail and review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: The Two Unexpected Champions

Both Harry and Hermione entered the room and saw the three that had been picked before them. Hermione had no idea how she had gotten chosen as a Tri-wizard Champion and she knew that Harry didn't know either.

"Do they want us back?" Fleur asked.

Before Hermione could answer the door burst open and it seems that everyone walked in. At once Dumbledore bombarded them with questions.

"We didn't ask anyone to put it in and we didn't do it ourselves," Hermione said.

"I-," started Snape but stopped at the look that Hermione gave him.

"Albus, you know they didn't do it," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know," Dumbledore answered.

Of course the heads of the two schools protested but in the end they knew they had to continue. Bagman at once got started on explaining about the rules. Hermione nodded that she understood and then they were told the first task would take place on November 23rd.

"Plenty of time to get ready," he told them.

"Good, good," said Barty Crouch. "I'll be off."

Bagman stared at him.

"You can't be serious," he said. "It's all happening here."

"And I don't have the time," he snapped. "Thanks for everything, Dumbledore."

And he left.

"Well I think that you three should head back to your common room," Dumbledore told Cedric, Harry, and Hermione. "I'm sure that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will want a good excuse to create a great deal of mess and noise."

All three of them left.

"So how did you two do it?" Cedric asked.

"We didn't," Hermione answered.

Cedric looked at her as though he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, whatever," Cedric said and this disappeared.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Do you get the funny feeling that no one is going to believe us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

True to Hermione's word the Gryffindor's didn't believe them, except Kero. He knew that Hermione didn't want any extra problems then what she was already having and he didn't think that the boy that had defeated Voldemort would want any attention. This made Hermione feel better.

"Thanks for believing us, Kero," Harry said.

"That's what friends are for," Kero said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two more reviews and you get another chapter.


	21. Hermione's Big Mistake

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: I'm glad to be back. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Hermione's Big Mistake

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as though someone had packed her head in wet sand. She groaned again as she thought about what had happened. Both her and Harry were in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione didn't want to think about what kind of task was part of the first task and the fear that she wouldn't be able to pass it.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Kero asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean I thought that I had enough on my plate trying to change all the Clow Card into Sun and Moon Cards now I've got this."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Kero said, yawning. "Things will work out. Anyway, you can use the cards to get past whatever is in-front of you. Just do it before they see you."

Hermione couldn't believe that Kero was telling her to cheat. However Hermione had a pretty good idea that she wouldn't be able to get past the first task unless she cheated.

"I'm going down to breakfast," Hermione said. "I'll see you later."

And taking the cards, she left.

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall everyone turned to look at her. She wish that they wouldn't but she sat down all the same. As she ate she wondered who had placed her name in the Goblet. What kind of magic would be that powerful to make the Goblet forget that there were suppose to be three, not five?

"Hay, Granger, looking to sign something?" Draco Malfoy teased.

Several Slytherin's laughed but Hermione ignored him. Prat.

When Hermione finished her breakfast she joined Harry, who was keeping out of the Great Hall. When he told her that Ron hadn't believed him when he said that he hadn't entered his name Hermione shook her head.

"I'm guessing a lot of girl's don't believe that I didn't either," Hermione said. "With my brains and everything."

"But you didn't," Harry said. "You said that you didn't even want to be in this Tournament."

"I know, but who's going to believe me," Hermione said. "The boys don't believe you, do they?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Harry, I think that you should write to Sirius, tell him what's going on," Hermione suggested. "He is going to find out anyway."

Harry nodded and accepted the ink, quill, and parchment that Hermione had. He wrote his letter and then headed to the Owlery. Hermione wished him well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello, Hermione," Eli said.

Hermione and Harry, who had brought his broom, had picked a spot away from the castle and both were startled when Eli appeared.

"Hi, Eli," Hermione said. "Are you looking for Malfoy or something?"

"No, can I sit down?" he asked.

Harry stood up.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Harry, I don't believe that you put your name in the Goblet of Fire," Eli stated.

Harry stared at him.

"You don't," Harry said.

"That's right," Eli answered. "Though whoever put your and Hermione is very crafty."

"I'll say," Harry said and sat back down.

"Ron doesn't believe Harry," Hermione told him.

Eli shook his head.

"Some people think that others choose to get themselves into danger," Eli said. "The Slytherin's have told me that, especially Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I guess you believe everything that Malfoy tells you," Harry said.

"No, I don't," Eli stated. "I've read up on you and you lost your parents to that man. I don't think that anyone would want to be famous and not have parents."

"That's what I've been trying to tell people but they won't listen."

"Well I've listened and I believe you," Eli said.

"Thanks," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

Harry then got up.

"I'm going back up to the castle, could you have Madam Hooch put my broom away."

"Sure," Hermione said as Harry handed her the broom.

Harry soon disappeared and Eli turned to her.

"I'll be more then happy to return that broom to Madam Hooch," he said. "I'm sure that you don't really like flying."

Hermione went pink and gave the broom to Eli.

"Thanks again," Hermione said and she soon disappeared as well.

Eli grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh don't thank me just yet, Hermione," Eli told her and the broom suddenly glowed red. "Don't think me yet."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe how tired I am," Hermione said that afternoon.

"It's the magical energy that you're losing," Kero said, eating the pudding that Hermione had gotten him. "You have to expect this."

"I know but I didn't expect it to be so draining," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry about it," Kero said. "Once you've changed all the cards then you'll get your energy back."

"Thanks goodness for that," Hermione said and pulled out her book. "Hello, Sun and Moon Cards."

The cards that she had already floated up and Hermione hugged them.

"They feel so warm," Hermione muttered.

She then pulled out the Clow Cards and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kero asked.

"There's something wrong with the Clow Cards," Hermione told him.

"Wrong," Kero said.

"Well before when I touched them I got this warm feeling, now their cold and distant."

Kero floated over and touched them. He made a strange face.

"Oh not, this can't be happening," Kero said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The Clow Cards are losing their energy," Kero said. "You've got to change them in a certain time or they can escape and run free."

Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm talking about is before, when they were Clow Cards, they drew their energy from Clow Reed. Now that you're their new Master their drawing their energy from you. Since the Sun and Moon Cards have already been changed they feel warm but the Clow Cards that haven't been changed are growing cold and distant because they feel no connection to you."

"And what will happen if I don't change them all by a certain time?"

"Well if the Elemental Cards get together then it could mean the total destruction of everything."

Hermione gasped and took out her key.

"What are you doing?" Kero asked.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

She changed her key into the staff and then scattered the cards.

"I'm going to change them all," Hermione said.

"WHAT!" Kero yelled.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Clow Cards transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Libra."

The Libra Card changed.

"Lock."

The Lock Card changed.

"Sweet."

The Sweet Card changed.

"Sand."

The Sand Card changed.

"Wave."

The Wave Card changed.

"Cloud."

The Cloud Card changed.

"Change."

The Change Card changed.

"Voice."

The Voice Card changed

"Dash," Hermione said weakly.

The Dash Card changed and Hermione fell to the floor.

"Hermione, what were you thinking?" Kero asked.

"I don't want horrible things to happen," Hermione whispered.

Kero shook his head and then yelled.

"Look," Kero yelled.

Hermione turned and saw that Dash hadn't joined the other cards.

"What's going-."

The Dash appearing cut her off. It looked hear and there and then suddenly Harry's broom came out of no where. Dash leaped on it and was off.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as the burst out of the Gryffindor common room, chasing after Dash.

"It hasn't gone through the transition yet," Kero said. "And now it's scared."

"Scared of what?" Hermione asked.

"That I don't know," Kero answered.

"JUMP." Hermione called out and the little wings appeared.

She jumped ahead of Kero but she soon realized that Dash was to fast for her.

"I need to use Windy," Hermione told Kero.

"Are you sure?" Kero asked.

Hermione nodded.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Windy transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Sun and Moon Card."

The Windy card changed and Windy charged after Dash. However it got away.

"Windy isn't working," Kero said.

"I figured that out," Hermione said. "I think what I need to do is to corner it, make sure that it doesn't get away."

"How do we do that?" Kero asked.

Hermione thought long about this. She then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it."

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Loop transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Sun and Moon Card."

Loop changed and Hermione watched it take effect. Dash went past her and she watched as it crossed the line. She knew that Dash was right where she wanted it.

"Dash, please," Hermione begged. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Dash drew itself out of the broom and Hermione went over and held it. It struggled but Hermione wouldn't let go. Finally it calmed down and licked her cheek. She giggled.

"Don't worry, Dash, you'll never be alone," she vowed. "Now will you kindly change back into a card?"

Dash closed its eyes and turned back into a card.

"Thank goodness that's over," Kero said.

"Yes and next time I'll only use them when I need to."

"That's my girl," Kero said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe she did it," Professor Dark said.

"She now has nineteen cards changed," Eli said.

Professor Dark turned to him.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," she said.

Eli grinned.

"No it's perfect.

1111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get another chapter.


	22. Kero's Warning

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and we all know what Hermione did was unwise.

To TeamRocketDiva: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your lovely review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Kero's Warning

"Hermione, can we talk," Kero asked the next morning.

"Sure what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm worried about what happened last night."

Hermione looked at him.

"You changed eleven cards into Sun and Moon Cards and it almost drained you completely."

"I know but I didn't want any horrible things to happen," Hermione said. "I'm sorry if I almost put you in danger."

Kero looked at her.

"I understand that your worried but you'll change them all in time."

Hermione knew that he was right but that didn't keep her from worrying.

"So any idea why Clow Reed's magic would be on Harry's broom?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," Kero said. "But that is part of what we're doing. We need to not only change the cards but to find out who is causing all these things to happen."

"Do you think that it will attack the school?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice.

"No, I don't think so," Kero said. "It seems to only attack you."

Hermione stared at him.

111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	23. Torn Homework

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Torn Homework

When lessons started both Harry and Hermione had to put up with the rest of the school's cold attitude of them. Hermione was feeling the worst of it because that rest of the school believed that she had used her smarts to get past Dumbledore's Age Line. Of course Hermione wasn't feeling like herself, in-fact she was moving so slowly that Harry had to help her even to her next class. Kero explained to him what had happened.

"She changed eleven cards in one night."

"What!" Harry said.

"And it's going to take time for her to get her physical and magical energy back," he added.

Kero's words seem to come true when Hermione wasn't able to fully transfigure her porcupine into a pin cushion. When Professor McGonagall asked her what was wrong Hermione lied, telling her that she was just having an off day. In Potions it was even worse. Harry noted that both Snape and Hermione were looking drained of energy and that led him to truly believe that Snape might just disappear one day, right in-front of them and he would never, ever, return.

Harry wondered what would happen to Hermione if Snape really did vanish.

It took a week for Hermione to fully recover from her mistake and when Harry saw that she was able to move around without any trouble he breathed a sigh of relief. He just hoped that Snape was back to normal. That, of course, was proved wrong when he saw Snape sleeping in one of the corridors. He nudged him awake and Snape looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question, sir," Harry said. "How are you feeling?"

Snape looked like he wanted to snap at him but he yawned.

"Drained," he answered.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Sir, I have something to tell you," Harry said. "I know-."

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Dark.

Harry turned to face the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, hating the idea of being interrupted.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I was helping Professor Snape out," Harry told her.

Professor Dark smiled at him and Harry found that he didn't like that smile.

"I'll help him out," Professor Dark told him. "Head off to class."

Harry looked from one Professor to the next and then left.

"Here, let me help you," she said, helping Snape to his feet.

"Thanks," Snape said.

"Don't thank me," she answered and then was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione was busy doing her Transfiguration homework and looked up at him.

"My homework," she answered.

He grinned at her and she felt like hitting him.

"I thought you would signing autographs or something."

Hermione went red.

"I'm not signing any autographs now leave me alone."

She returned to her work but Ron pulled her parchment out from under her. Hermione jumped to her feet, her face red.

"Give me that back," she demanded.

"I don't think so," Ron said and he tore it up, leaving Hermione without her work.

Hermione pulled out her wand but Ron was long gone.

11111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	24. Slytherin Taunts

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review and I agree about Ron.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Slytherin Taunts

When Harry and Hermione arrived for their Care of Magical Creatures class they had to come face to face with the Slytherin's. Draco Malfoy seemed to be in a very vindictive mood.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champions," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry and Hermione. "Got your autograph books? Better get the signatures now, because I doubt they're going to be around much longer….Half the Triwizard champions have died….how long d'you reckon you both are going to last, Potter, Granger? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, using a little of the power that Clow had given her.

He backed away a little.

"Everyone, today were going to take the Skrewts out for a walk," Hagrid told them.

Malfoy and the other Slytherin's were fond of this idea.

"Take this thing for a walk," he repeated in disgust. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Harry, Hermione, some help please."

Both Harry and Hermione helped Hagrid and soon the class was walking them. Of course Hagrid took them aside.

"So you both school champions," Hagrid said. "Never would of thought."

"We're not the only ones," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Hagrid said. "So any idea who put your names in?"

Both Harry and Hermione stared, relief present.

"You believe us," Harry said.

"Of course," Hagrid boomed. "If you told Dumbledore that you both didn't put your name in it then I believe you. Dumbledore believes you and all that. So any idea who put your names in?"

"None," Hermione answered.

"Well it can't be as bad as some of the things that have been popping up," Hagrid told them. "Almost like last year. Anyway, Dumbledore is trying to figure out if something new is attacking the school or if it's the same thing."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well, Harry, it looks like everything seems to be happening to you."

Harry said nothing.

Of course Hagrid and Dumbledore were the only one's that believed that Harry and Hermione hadn't put their names into the Goblet. Harry figured that the only reason why Snape didn't insult Hermione was because she had a measure of control over him. Also he was too tired to make any comments to anyone, let alone him and Hermione.

The next Potions lesson was a fine example of how much both Harry and Hermione loathed what was coming up. When they arrived they noticed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's all had badges on. Harry, of course, thought they were S.P.E.W badges but then he saw they all bore the same message.

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION.

"And that's not all they do," Malfoy told them.

He pressed his badge and the message vanished to be replaced by another.

POTTER AND GRANGER STINK

The Slytherin's all howled with laughter and then suddenly the room got very cold. Malfoy shivered and so did the others. Even Harry shivered and then he saw who was causing the sudden cold. Hermione was using some kind of spell to change the temp. Suddenly the door opened and Snape stepped out. He shivered as well and looked at them all.

"Get inside," he barked.

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's all went inside and the temp returned to normal.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. 'You should of all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…."

He looked at Harry and he had a funny feeling that he had been chosen. He wanted so badly to hurt Snape but then a knock on the dungeon door burst right through what Harry was thinking. The door opened and Colin Creevy appeared.

"Yes," said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm suppose to take Harry Potter and Hermione Granger upstairs."

"Potter and Granger have another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir-sir, Mr. Bagman wants them," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go; I think they want to take photographs-."

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, Granger, leave your things here. I want you both back here later to test your antidote."

"Sir, they've got to take their things with them," Colin said. "All the champions-."

"Very well," said Snape. "Potter, Granger-take your bags and get out of my sight!"

Both Harry and Hermione were more then pleased to leave.

"It's amazing, isn't it," said Colin to both of them. "Isn't it, though? You both being champion?"

"Really great," Hermione snarled.

"So what do they need the photos for?" Harry asked.

"I think for the Daily Prophet," Colin answered.

"Wonderful, what we both need," Harry said.

"Good luck," he called out when they reached the right door.

He was gone.

When Harry and Hermione entered they noticed that the other champions were there as well. Cedric gave Harry and Hermione and odd look, Victor Krum was looking surly, and Flur was busy looking at the walls. Harry noticed a paunchy man with a camera, which was slightly smoking. He kept taking pictures of Fleur, like he couldn't get enough of her. Harry shivered slightly.

"Ah champions four and five," Bagman said. "Now don't worry about anything. We're just doing the wand weighing."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The wand weighing," Bagman said. "We need to make sure that your wands are functioning properly. They shall be the most important tool in the tasks ahead and we need to make sure that their working perfectly. A wand expert is downstairs with Dumbledore."

A door opened to the side and a very loud woman walked in. She had the oddest glasses that Harry and Hermione had both seen. She smiled a lot and then introduced herself.

"I'm Rita Skeeter," the woman said. "Daily Prophet reporter. I would like to have a word with Harry Potter."

Bagman looked from Harry to Rita.

"Very well," he said. "But don't take too long."

"I promise," Rita said and she moved Harry out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't like this, Hermione," Kero said from Hermione's pocket.

"I know," Hermione said. "But what am I suppose to do."

111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	25. The Weighing Of The Wands

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: The Weighing Of The Wands

When Harry returned to the room he was with Professor Dumbledore. Ollivander checked their wands over and Hermione was a little surprised to find out that Fleur was a half-veela. Of course Ollivander noted that the wand that Hermione produced wasn't the one that he had matched her with.

"Did you win this off of someone?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Who?"

Hermione was saved from answering that by Dumbledore.

"Is the wand in working order?" Dumbledore asked.

He made swans appear and nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now I believe that pictures are to be taken and then you all can head to the Great Hall. I believe that lessons will be ending soon."

The photographer took loads of pictures and then told them that they could leave. Hermione noted that more were taken of Harry then any of the others. Later, when Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower, an owl was waiting on Harry. Harry took it and read it to himself and then to Hermione.

"I think you should risk it," Hermione said. "And I'll cover for you."

"But don't you want to be here when Sirius comes?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said. "Anyway, all this changing cards is still leaving me a little tired. You can tell me later."

"Alright," Harry said.

Hermione smiled brightly at him and then left.

A few days later the article about the Triwizard Tournament was released and it made both Harry and Hermione sick. Harry read it to himself, turning a nasty shade of green, and then handed it to Hermione. Hermione snarled in anger and then threw the paper away.

"I can't believe she wrote that horrible thing about you," Hermione said. "And she didn't even mention Cedric or me."

"Yeah, she makes it sound like I'm the only Hogwarts champion," Harry snarled.

Of course both of them had to put up with the article and when the first Hogsmead weekend took place Harry insisted on wearing the Invisibility cloak.

"I hate it when you use that," Hermione told him. "I never know when I'm talking to you or myself."

"Then don't talk so much," Harry said.

They both left the castle and headed into Hogsmead. The village was crowded with people and the first place they went to was Honeydukes. In The Three Broomsticks they met Professor Dark and Hagrid. Both of them walked over and Hagrid noticed, much to Hermione's horror, Harry's left hand.

"I need to see both of you," he told Hermione and Harry. "Come with me, tonight."

Hermione nodded and both Professors left them alone.

"I wonder what that's all about." Harry wondered.

"I have no idea," Hermione said.

Later that day both Harry and Hermione hurried to Hagrid's hut. Harry had decided to bring the Invisibility cloak with him just in-case they weren't supposed to be out of bed. Hagrid was there to greet them.

"Stay with me and under that cloak," he told them.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out," Hagrid said.

Harry looked at Hermione but then covered them up with the cloak.

They followed Hagrid past his cabin and into the forest. As they walked Hermione knew that Harry was counting down until it was time to meet Sirius. Suddenly they both heard voices and then to their horror they saw what they would be facing.

Dragons, five of them. They were each strapped around the neck by a leather collar and tied down by metal chains. Several wizards were placing their eggs near them and counting them.

"So how are they doing?" Hagrid asked.

"Well," said the voice of Charlie Weasley. "Five, one for each champion. Though I don't know why they insisted on nesting mothers.'

"Their beautiful!" Hagrid said.

"Now, no taking one," Charlie teased.

Hagrid went red.

"Just looking," he said.

A few moments later Harry and Hermione saw Madam Maxeem and they both wondered what she was doing here. So did Charlie.

"What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Just letting her take a look," Hagrid answered.

Charlie gave him a look.

"She'll tell her champion," he told him.

As they watched Harry muttered in Hermione's ear about needing to return to the castle. Hermione nodded and they both left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get another chapter.


	26. Sirius And Kero's Advice

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Sorry about not updating but I had the stomach bug. But feeling better and thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Sirius And Kero's Advice

Harry and Hermione arrived back in the common room just in-time. Sirius head appeared and Hermione left Harry alone. Harry turned to Sirius.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not well," Harry told him. "Everyone thinks that I put my name in the Goblet and Ron doesn't believe me. He's jealous that I was entered and doesn't even think that someone might want to kill me. And now Hagrid has just shown me and Hermione what's coming in the first task, and its dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner."

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute-I haven't got long here…I've broken into a Wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" said Harry.

"Karkarroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes-he-what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released."

"Karkaroff got released? Harry said slowly. "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names...he put a load of other people in Azkaban in his place…He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "But...are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius. "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry-."

"-you and the rest of the world," said Harry bitterly.

"-and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month," said Sirius.

"About what happened at the Quidditch World Cup," Harry said.

"Yes," Sirius said. "And that strange weather that happened, I bet my life that there was something working there. Death Eaters were attacking those people and then the strange weather appeared. I think their connected."

Harry considered this.

"Now, let's talk about those dragons."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How do you think I can get past them?" Hermione asked.

"Use Dash to get past the dragon and get the egg," Kero suggested. "No creature can track someone that's using Dash."

Hermione considered this.

"Okay, as long as I don't get caught," Hermione said.

11111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	27. The First Task

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To TeamRocketDiva: Hermione will soon change more cards. Also, Snape will not find out what he is until later and I'll try and make the chapters

longer.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: The First Task

On the morning of the First Task Professor McGonagall came to gather Harry and Hermione. She looked shaky when she met them and when she finally dropped them off she wished them good luck and left.

"I hope she doesn't act that way once this is over," Harry said.

"I hope not either," Hermione said and they entered.

Cedric, Victor, and Fleur were already inside when entered. Each of them looked scared and Harry whispered to Hermione that he had told Cedric about the dragons.

"It wouldn't have been fair if I hadn't," he whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, Hermione, welcome," Bagman called out. "Now that we're all here-time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag"- he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them-"from which you will each select a small model of the thing your about to face! There are different-er-varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

Hermione glanced at everyone.

"Young Ladies first," he said, offering it to Hermione.

She reached in and pulled out a model of the dragon that she would be facing. He then let Fleur choose, then Cedric, then Victor, and then Harry.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will be face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Miss Granger, you're first, just go outside into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now…Harry…could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Hermione stared at Harry but she watched him be led out.

When the whistle blew Hermione stepped out just as Harry appeared. He smiled at her and she walked past him. As soon as she was out of eyeshot she took out her staff.

"Key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

There was a flash of light and her key changed into the staff.

"Dash, grant your power to my wand," Hermione commanded.

The Dash glowed and then she watched the energy go into her wand. She then changed the staff back into a key and hurried.

The dragon loomed at her, clutching her stash of eggs. Hermione could see the golden egg among them and knew that she had to act. She waited until one of its legs had moved and then she made her move.

"Dash," she said.

The energy flowed into her and Hermione zoomed faster then the dragon could see. Hermione saw the egg coming at her and she grabbed it, zooming as fast as she could. She stopped and showed the egg to everyone. The crowd stared at her and then cheered.

"Well there you have it," said Bagman. "Miss Granger has gotten her egg. Now for the scores."

Hermione watched as each judge judged her and then she was led away.

Hermione returned her card back into the book and then waited. One by one each champion appeared, sporting different marks. When Harry came in with a horrible burn Madam Pomfrey tutted and cleaned him up.

"Wait until I'm done before getting your score," she told him.

She finished with him quickly and then Ron appeared.

"Harry," he said. "whoever put your name in that goblet-I-I-reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione looked from one to the other.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've-."

"_Forget it_," Harry said.

Ron grinned at him and this caused Hermione to burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so _stupid_!" Hermione shouted, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Barking mad," said Ron. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"

Hermione rolled her eyes but listened as they told him what his score was. In the end Hermione was in the lead, which gave Hermione a funny feeling that someone was putting her in the lead for a purpose.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now that's all said and done," said Mr. Bagman. "Now a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth-but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg-because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry and Hermione left the tent, rejoined Ron, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Harry and Hermione wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded a clump of trees behind which Harry and Hermione had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leapt out from behind them. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Congraduations, Hermione!" she said, beaming at her. "And you too, Harry. I was wondering if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon?

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Hermione, snarling at her. "_Good bye._"

And the three friends hurried away.

111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	28. The Golden Egg

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: The Golden Egg

Harry hurried to the Owlery to tell Sirius everything that had happened and Hermione and Ron headed back to Gryffindor tower. When Harry joined them twenty minutes later he looked excited.

"I can't believe the First Task is over," Hermione told them. "It just seems so unreal."

"I know, but how did you get past your dragon?" Ron asked.

"Oh a little help," she said, winking at him and pointing to the cord that had her staff.

Ron stared at her and Harry shook his head.

That night the Gryffindor's had a huge party. And for once Hermione was in the party mood. Dean Thomas wanted to hear what kind of clue was inside Harry's golden egg and so he opened it. Suddenly a huge screeching sound filled the common room and Seamus begged Harry to close the egg.

"Sounded like a banshee," said Seamus. "Maybe you've got to get past one."

"Sounded like someone being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing…maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

Hermione shivered at that.

The party lasted all night and when everyone finally went to bed Hermione brought Kero a jam donut.

"Thanks for helping me out," Hermione told him.

"No problem, Hermione," Kero said. "Now we can focus on who's causing all these strange things."

Hermione considered this.

"Do you think the person that placed my name in the goblet is responsible for all the things happening?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, but anything is possible."

Hermione was afraid of that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	29. Hermione Gives A Gift

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Hermione Gives A Gift

December started and the cold grounds as well as the icy carriage and the ship of both schools made Hermione glad that she was inside a nice, warm, castle. She wondered how the other students were surviving this cold, bitter, weather.

"Don't worry about them," Kero said. "They seem thick-skinned."

"I guess," Hermione said.

Of course the weather didn't damper the lessons that the teachers were planning on teaching. Worse was Care of Magical Creatures were the smell from what the horses were drinking made everyone light-headed. When Rita Skeeter appeared both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"I thought Dumbledore said that you weren't allowed inside the school anymore," Hagrid said, frowning when she introduced herself.

She ignored him and managed to meet him on the grounds of selling the story about the fascinating creatures to the Daily Prophet.

"I'll bet ten galleons that she is going to say something foul," Harry snarled as they headed back inside the castle.

"I'll take that bet," Hermione muttered.

She left Harry and Ron alone and headed to her own class. As she walked she thought about what Hagrid had led himself to. She hoped that he didn't say anything that would allow Rita to even get a story out of it. However, deep inside, she feared that wouldn't happen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So any plans to test her," asked Professor Dark.

Eli watched Hermione from the portal.

"Not yet," he said. "I sense that she'll change another card without my help."

Professor Dark looked at him.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

Eli grinned at her.

"Oh I've got my ways," he said.

"And very good ways too, Master," said a new voice.

He turned to the small animal that was reading a book.

"Thanks, Spinner Sun," he said. "Now let's watch what our young Hermione does, shall we."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione entered her Arthmancy class and took her seat. She looked around as everyone entered and wondered what they thought about her now. True she hadn't entered but she was determine to prove that she wasn't enjoying what was happening to her. She noticed Lavender Brown standing there and she wondered what her young friend thought about it all.

"Hello, Hermione," Lavender said, setting down. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Hermione said. "Now that the first trial is over."

"Do you think that you'll be able to figure out what the Second Task is?"

"I hope so," Hermione answered. "I would hate to be the only one that doesn't know."

"Well, speaking of feeling a lot better," Lavender said. "Professor Snape isn't feeling a lot better."

Hermione looked at her, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He's really depressed," Lavender said. "I overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall. They don't know what's wrong with him and not even Professor Dark can tell them."

Hermione bit her lip and then she came up with an idea.

"Tell the teacher that I won't be in class," she called.

And she ran out.

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower she found the cards and left before Kero could ask her where she was going. She was determine to cheer Professor Snape up even if it was the last thing that she did. She took out her key and then checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

There was a flash of light and Hermione had her staff.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Flower Card, transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Flower card changed and then Flower appeared.

"I want lilies," Hermione told Flower. "For Professor Snape."

She raised her hand and lilies started to fall to the ground. When enough had fallen she disappeared and returned to card form. Hermione gathered them up and hurried off to Professor Snape's office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape was surprised when he saw Hermione enter his office, carrying lilies. Hermione looked at him and then before he could say anything she placed them on his desk.

"I heard that you were feeling depressed and so I brought you something," Hermione said. "I hope you like it."

Snape nodded but said nothing.

"Well I'm going to go," Hermione told him. "See you later."

As she made her way to the door words entered her head.

"You did a good job in the First Task," said the voice.

Deep down she knew that Snape had said it.

11111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	30. Into The Kitchens

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: She doesn't but he had lilies when she captured Shield. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

Chapter 30: Into The Kitchens

Hermione decided to pay the kitchens a visit the next day. She had no idea why she wanted to visit but she figured that she might figure out a way to free some elves before the term was up. When she entered the kitchens the elves all gathered around her, asking her what she wanted. Suddenly she saw someone that she thought looked familiar.

She approached.

"Dobby," she called out.

The elf turned and smiled at her.

"Hello, Miss," Dobby said.

Hermione stared at him.

"Um, Dobby, do you remember Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

Dobby's eyes widened and Hermione took that as a yes.

"Oh I know Mr. Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Is he here with you?"

"No, but I can bring him," Hermione said.

"Ooh Dobby would like that, Miss," Dobby said.

"Then I'll bring him," Hermione promised and left the kitchen.

Hermione found Harry about to enter Gryffindor Tower with Ron. After promising him that he would like what she had to show him, they headed back to the kitchens.

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Wait until you see," Hermione said. "Harry, you won't believe it until you see it."

She ticked the bowl of fruit and a door handle appeared. When she pulled it open they all entered. Harry and Ron were amazed at how big the kitchen was and what shocked Harry, at least, was seeing Dobby.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to Hogwarts for work," Dobby told him. "And Dumbledore had taken me on and paid me."

He puffed up his chest in pride.

"Are you happy to see me, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered.

Hermione decided to leave them alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Dobby is here," Harry said later that night. "Working and getting paid."

"Well we can say that Dumbledore has officially became a nut," Ron muttered, as Hermione went to give Kero a treat. "I wouldn't have done it."

Harry glared at Ron but Ron ignored him.

"Well I'm happy for him," Harry said. "I thought that Dobby wouldn't be able to get work with all the demands that he's made. That house elf, Winky, told me that he hasn't been able to get work because he wants paying."

"Well I can say that he's an odd elf."

11111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	31. Eli's Plan

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Eli's Plan

During the weekend Hermione spent it in the Library doing some of the work that the teachers had assigned. During the next Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione to the side.

"I was wondering if you have chosen your dance partners," Professor McGonagall asked them.

"Dance partners," Harry said. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't dance."

"Yes, you do," Professor McGonagall said tartly. "The Yule ball is coming up and you must have a partner to open the ball."

Hermione giggled at what she had said.

"But, Professor," Harry protested.

She gave him a look that told him that he wouldn't get out of it.

"Can you believe that we have to find dance partners," Harry said as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. "An absolute nightmare."

Hermione bit her lip. She really wanted to ask someone but she figured that it would be against some rule.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I really want to go to the ball but the person that I want to ask probably has other plans."

Harry stared at her but Hermione didn't say anymore.

"Hermione are you-."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione told him. "Look, I've got this book to finish, I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

"I don't understand what's wrong with Hermione," Harry told Ron.

He was busy doing his work and looked over to where Hermione was at.

"What about her?"

"Well she wants to go to the ball with someone, because the champions have to open the ball, and she's afraid that he'll have other plans."

Ron shook his head.

"Maybe she really can't dance and so she's making it up."

"Ron, I think that Hermione would of told me that if that was the case," Harry said. "I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked him.

Harry considered this for a moment.

"Maybe she's scared that someone will take the whole thing out of proportion," Harry suggested, looking at Ron as he said it.

Ron stared at him.

"Why should I care who she dates," Ron said.

Harry had a funny feeling that Ron just didn't get it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So I heard that the champions open the ball, who are you going out with?" Lavender asked.

Hermione went pink at her question.

"No one," Hermione said. "I refuse to dance the opening dance."

Lavender stared at her.

"But you have to," Lavender told her. "It's tradition."

"I know that, but the person that I want to go out with probably wouldn't want to go with me anyway. So what's the point in it?"

Lavender sighed and placed her hand on Hermione's.

"You won't know unless you try," Lavender said. "Who's to say that he'll turn you down?"

"I don't-."

She stopped suddenly as the book that she was reading started to glow. Hermione felt herself tip forward and soon she was gone, Lavender screaming behind her.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She just vanished into that book," Lavender said as people gathered. "Oh no, this isn't good."

Ginny picked up the book and looked at it.

"Alice in Wonderland," she read. "What kind of book is this?"

"Muggle litichure," Harry answered. "And Hermione is trapped inside it."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. The sky was clear and the air was warm, nothing like what Hogwarts was going through. She slowly got up and that's when she noticed that her uniform was gone, replaced by a red dress.

"Hello," said a voice.

Hermione looked up to see Eli up a tree, dressed like a cat.

"Hello," Hermione said. "What are you doing here, Eli?"

"I'm not Eli, I'm the Chester cat."

Hermione stared, what was going on here?

"Okay, so where am I?"

Eli grinned at her.

"You're in Wonderland," he told her. "And I believe the place you need to be is forward."

And he was then gone.

"This is just great," Hermione said. "I get sucked into a book and now I'm living the story."

Hermione looked up and saw a strange thing hanging from the sky. Hermione didn't know what it was but she figured that since this was Wonderland it might be part of the story.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date," said a familiar voice.

Hermione turned and was shocked to see that the voice belonged to Professor Snape. Except that he was wearing rabbit ears and holding a large pocket watch.

"Professor Snape, I'm so glad to see you," Hermione said.

"I'm not Professor Snape, I'm the white rabbit," Snape said. "And I'm very late."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to see the Queen of Hearts," the white rabbit answered. "Want to come with me."

"Sure," Hermione said.

Snape changed into Yue and grabbed her.

"Flying would be better," he told her and they lifted off.

As they flew Hermione wondered how this had happened. She also wondered if her friends were trying to find a way to rescue her. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Yue letting go of her. Hermione screamed and landed right in a tea party.

"What in the-."

"Hello, Miss," said the familiar voice of Harry.

Hermione looked at him and saw that he was wearing a large hat and drinking tea.

"Harry I'm so-."

"I'm not Harry, I'm the Mad Hatter," Harry said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Hermione said and Harry made it for her. "Thanks."

She drank it and as she did a thought entered her mind. She remembered that Alice had drunk a potion that turned her small. When she put her cup down she looked at him.

"In the story Alice is given a potion that turns her little," Hermione told the boy that looked like Harry. "Did you give me a Shrinking Potion?"

"I sure did," Harry said and Hermione started to shrink. "Now you're the perfect size."

And he laughed away.

"Oh this is just grand," Hermione snarled.

"Hello," said a voice.

Hermione looked and saw the Weasley twins. Of course she knew that they weren't the Weasley twins, but characters from the book.

"Who are you two?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Tweeledee and this is Tweedledum," one of them said.

"Okay, can you return me back to normal?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you answer my question," said Tweedledum. "Which one of us likes to prank anyone?"

"You both do," Hermione answered.

"Wrong and now your going to remain little forever."

And they ran off.

"Oh this place is annoying me," Hermione snarled and she took out her key. "Oh Key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

Her key changed into the staff and then she took out the Big Card.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Big Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Hermione felt herself getting bigger. Suddenly she was too tall and she groaned.

"I need to return to my proper size," Hermione said and she took out another card. "By the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Little Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Little Card changed and Hermione felt herself returning to normal. Of course she landed right into another horrible place, a large chessboard.

"Hello," said the voice of Lavender.

Hermione turned to her.

"And you are-."

"I'm Humpty Dumpty," Lavender said. "And you're in the middle of our game."

"Who are you playing against?"

Lavender pointed and Hermione turned to see Kero there.

"Kero, there you are," Hermione said.

"I'm not Kero," said Kero and then he changed. "I'm the Queen of Hearts and you interrupted my game."

He launched at her and Hermione ran for her life.

"Need any help?" said Eli.

"I need to get away," Hermione told him.

Eli grinned at her.

"Then you need to find your way home," Eli said.

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked, as Cerberus got nearer to her.

"Just see where you came from," Eli answered.

That at once told her what she needed to know.

"Fly," Hermione called out and the wings appeared on her back.

She lifted off and soon saw where she needed to go to to get back home.

"I'm going to cut your head off," The Queen threatened as Hermione shoved herself through and landed right back in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear about tea again," Hermione told him.

Harry stared and Hermione promised to tell him everything. After she had rested.

111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	32. Hermione's Secret Letter

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Hermione's Secret Letter

"So you're on this quest to change these cards," Neville said.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "And these cards were responsible for all the strange things that happened last year."

Everyone in Gryffindor tower was shocked by this and as they left Hermione wondered if she should have told them that Snape was disappearing. She decided against it. The next morning an owl arrived for Hermione. When she opened it she saw that it was a short note in a hand that she had never seen before.

Dear Hermione,

Would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball? I'll be wearing a blue set of dress robes.

Sincerely,

Your hopeful date

Hermione stared at the note and then showed it to Ginny, who looked surprised.

"And who do you think sent it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I'm hoping to find out."

She then put the note in her robes and left the Great Hall.

Over the next several days the teachers tried to teach them what they needed to know, but the students minds were clearly somewhere else. During the next Charms class Professor Flitwick told everyone that Dumbledore wanted to hold an event on the last day of term.

"You'll be able to try some desserts and other things that come from the places that our guests are from," Professor Flitwick said. "I think that everyone will have a wonderful time."

Hermione had no doubt.

Of course Binns, McGonagall, and Snape weren't like the other teachers. They gave them work which caused most of the students to complain. Of course Hermione had other things on her mind instead of work. She wanted to start on the egg clue so that she didn't end up being the only person that didn't know.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Hermione, I heard that your all having some kind of event," Kero said.

Hermione gave him an odd look.

"And who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender did," Kero answered. "Can I come, can I?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"And why not?" Kero asked, crossing his arms.

"Because the teachers might see you," Hermione said. "And then I would have to explain you."

Kero snorted.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"True, but I don't want there to be any trouble," Hermione said. "I'll bring you back something."

And she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	33. Kero In Trouble

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Kero In Trouble

The day of the event came around and Hermione, Lavender, and some of the girls' were roped into helping. Hermione hoped that Kero would stay away so that nothing would go wrong.

"Do you really think he'll listen?" Lavender asked.

"I hope so," Hermione said. "I would really hate Professor McGonagall finding out what I've been doing."

"And Dumbledore as well," Lavender added.

"And Dumbledore too," Hermione agreed.

The students and staff appeared and soon Hermione and the others were filling whatever orders that they had been given. Hermione was surprised to see Eli helping.

"I thought that Slytherin's didn't like helping the school out," Hermione said.

Eli grinned at her.

"I'm not like the others," he told her. "Anyway, I think having this event is a wonderful idea."

Hermione grinned at him and then helped to fill Professor McGonagall's order.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now you promise to keep out of sight," said Professor Dark.

"Don't worry about me," said the small voice. "I'll sleep away the whole event."

"Alright but I'll be back when it's all done."

And she was gone.

"Now for some peace and quiet," the voice said.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm not sure that Hermione will like this," Harry said.

"Oh don't worry about her," Kero told him. "I'll stay out of sight and out of mind."

"Alright, but I'll be back for you," Harry told him.

"With sweets," Kero asked.

"Sure, with sweets," Harry agreed and left as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said when he saw Hermione.

Hermione gave him a shocked expression.

"I didn't know that you were coming," Hermione told him.

He grinned.

"Professor Dumbledore invited me," he explained. "I heard how you manage to get past that dragon. That was very impressive."

Hermione went pink.

"Don't encourage her, Lupin," said the cold voice of Professor Snape. "She gets that enough from the other teachers."

Hermione felt like rolling her eyes but she didn't want him to take points off.

"Oh leave her alone," Remus said. "I think she did a good job."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "So what do you want?"

"I'll take several cupcakes and lemonade please," Remus said.

"I'll take twelve brownies," Snape said. "And something to wash it down."

Remus stared at him but Hermione rushed to fill the order.

"I can't believe that your eating that much," Remus said. "After what you had for breakfast."

Snape glared at him and Remus turned to Hagrid, who was drinking some wine.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kero, I brought you something to eat," Harry said a few minutes later.

Kero appeared and grinned at what Harry had brought.

"I'll get some more later," he told Kero. "So that's going to have to do you."

"Sure, kid, sure."

Harry rolled his eyes and left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Things went pretty well for Kero. He had all the sweets that he could eat and what made it even better was the fact that he had made a new friend. He called himself Spinner and he loved sweets as much as Kero did. However, unlike Kero, Spinner went insane with sugar.

"I need some more," he yelled and was gone.

"Oh this isn't good," Kero said. "I need to find Hermione."

He rushed at once to find her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was stunned and angry when she saw Kero. However he at once told her that she needed to use the Sleep Card.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just do it," Kero begged.

She looked at him and then nodded.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, with ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key changed into a staff and Hermione took out Sleep.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Sleep Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Hermione watched as it put everyone to sleep.

"Come on," Kero said. "We don't have much time."

Kero and Hermione hurried out and then split up. Kero was the first person to see Spinner, who was eating a donut.

"I'm putting an end to this," Kero said.

Spinner opened his mouth and shot something at him. At once Kero changed into his true form and shielded himself. Spinner shot another one at him and then suddenly he was gone.

"Cerberus, what is going on here," Hermione asked, running up to him.

"That thing is gone," Cerberus told her.

"What thing?"

"The monster," Cerberus answered. "He was the one that caused all this."

Hermione highly doubted that and told Cerberus so.

"Do you think that I would ask you to change a Clow Card if I didn't know what I saw?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said. "But there's no way that it wasn't you."

Cerberus knew that he had lost this one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How many times have I told you that magic and sweets don't mix," Eli said to the happy Spinner. "You almost blew our cover. The next time we'll have to be more careful."

111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	34. Argument Between Friends

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To yellow14: Thanks for the review and I agree that magic and sweets don't mix.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for you review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: Argument Between Friends

"I can't believe that you let Kero go," Hermione yelled at Harry. "You know that he loves candy and stuff like that."

"Hermione I didn't know that he was going to do that," Harry told her.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well you should have figured that out," she snapped. "Now I've got to hope that no one suspects that Kero did it."

Harry growled and then left.

"Hermione what proof do you have that Kero ate all that food?" Ron asked.

"Plenty," Hermione answered.

Ron shook his head and left as well.

Hermione wasn't in a good mood when the holiday's started. True she was looking forward to two weeks without classes but she couldn't believe that Kero had come and ruined everything. She decided that she would cut back on what he ate from now on.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. The next one will be longer.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Another Authors Note: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	35. Transforming Float

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'll keep smiling.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and I agree with you on the Kero part.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Transforming Float

"I hope you're planning on to forgive Kero for what he did," Lavender said.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I want to, but what he did really made me mad."

"I figured that much," Lavender said.

Meanwhile Harry reported to Hermione, and anyone that happen to be listening, that he had no date for the Yule Ball. Ron also didn't have one and he made it clear that he rather go with a horrible girl as long as she looked pretty.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this," Hermione said to Ron. "There are loads of nice girls."

"Half which are ugly," Ron pointed out.

Hermione closed her book and stomped away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why don't you go out with Yue," Kero suggested when Hermione told him that she didn't have a date for the Yule Ball.

Hermione didn't like this idea.

"Kero I can't go out with Yue," Hermione said. "Don't you remember what his false form is?"

"Severus Snape. Why, what's wrong with him?"

Hermione groaned.

"Kero, Snape is a teacher," Hermione said. "If I went out with him it would cause problems."

Kero shook his head.

"Humans make things harder then they should."

"Well that's the rules," Hermione said. "Now-."

She stopped talking as she sensed the same power. Kero turned as well.

"Where's it coming from?" Kero asked as Hermione looked out the window.

"It's coming from here," Hermione said and then the wall vanished and Hermione fell forward.

"Hermione," Kero called out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione saw the ground coming at her and she knew that she had only a few minutes before she was dead. She took out her key and quickly said the incantation.

"I call upon the power the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Float Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Float Card changed and soon Hermione was floating back to Gryffindor tower. She landed in her dorm and the wall and window returned.

"I changed another card," Hermione told Kero, showing him the changed card.

"That's great but are you okay?" Kero asked.

Hermione nodded but she had a sinking feeling that if she hadn't had the card she would have died.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So she passed the test," said Spinner.

Eli and Spinner were in a tree which was right were Gryffindor tower was at.

"Yes," Eli said. "But the next one is going to be the hardest."

11111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	36. Hermione's Troubles

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: True about the student/ teacher thing, but Hermione has a good head on her shoulders and anyway, both of them have been

working together since this all began. Feelings of any kind would always follow. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and I'll keep smiling.

To latinachikita: Because she needs to change them all. Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To serena2010: Sorry about the short chapters but I'm really trying my best. Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Hermione Troubles

"I sensed it when we arrived," Hermione told Yue and Cerberus a few days after she had changed Float.

Hermione had her staff out and all of them were outside. It was freezing and Hermione wanted to head back inside.

"Well it isn't here now," Cerberus said.

Hermione frowned.

"I know but I sensed it," Hermione insisted.

"Well I think we should head inside," Cerberus told them. "We don't need our Master to catch cold."

Yue nodded and the four of them headed back.

"So why did the presence just disappear?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Normally it stays behind and presents me with a challenge. This time, nothing."

When they arrived back to the castle Hermione ordered them to return to their borrowed forms. However when Cerberus and Yue tried to change back nothing happened. Both Harry and Hermione stared.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea but this is bad," Hermione said. "Yue, Cerberus, try again."

They tried but failed.

"Okay, now we have a new problem," Harry said. "They can't change back and they can't stay like that."

"I know," Hermione said. "We need to find a place to hide them."

Harry looked at her.

"And where do you think we'll be able to hide a large cat and a man with wings."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Let's try Professor McGonagall's classroom," Hermione suggested. "She doesn't use it during the holidays."

"Alright but as long as we don't end up meeting Professor McGonagall. There is no way that we would be able to explain this."

Getting Cerberus and Yue into Professor McGonagall's office turned out to be a lot easier then both Harry and Hermione could have imagined. When Hermione closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that's over," she said. "Now what do we do about our problem. I mean, what will happen when Professor Dumbledore doesn't see Professor Snape or can't find him."

"I don't think I want to know," Harry said. "Sometimes that man gives me the creeps."

Both Hermione and Harry stayed with Yue and Cerberus for the night. But then the next morning Hermione was awaken by the sight of Professor McGonagall herself. She had a loaf of flour and from the look of dust she had just used it.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my office?" she asked. "And with these creatures?"

Hermione looked to see Cerberus completely covered by flour.

"Professor, I don't think that you would believe me," Hermione told her.

"Try me," she snapped, her mouth going thin.

Hermione looked at Harry, who had just gotten up, and then at her two guardians. Cerberus yawned and then said, "your' going to have to show her instead of telling her. However she has to promise not to tell Dumbledore.'

"Fine, show me."

Hermione took out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bright forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key changed into a staff and she took it.

"What…how," she stammered.

Hermione sighed and told her all about what happened last term, about the Clow Cards causing problems and how she had sealed them away. She mentioned about the Final Judgment and how she had been named Master. She ended by telling her all about the strange things that had happened, starting with the Quidditch World Cup.

"So the Death Eater's didn't cause the problems," McGonagall said.

"No," Hermione told her. "It was caused by this presence. And now Yue and Cerberus can't change back into their borrowed forms."

McGonagall considered this.

"Prove to me that this is caused by something from the outside," McGonagall said. "Try and get them to return to normal."

"Well first we need to get that flour off of Cerberus," Harry told Hermione.

"And I know the card for it," Cerberus said. "Bubble."

"Alright, I'll try that," Hermione said and took out Bubble. "Here's your target. I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Bubble Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and soon Cerberus was covered in bubbles.

"Now this is more like it," Cerberus said. "The Bubble Card was created so that Clow Reed could spend more time with his magic. He hated giving me a bath."

Hermione had to laugh at that.

"Okay now that Cerberus is having his bath you need to figure out what's causing them to be unable to turn back," Harry said.

Hermione considered this.

"It's like a force has surrounded them," Hermione said. "I've never seen this kind of magic before."

"Too bad you can't create a force field to protect them," Harry said.

Hermione snapped her fingers.

"I can't but the Shield Card can," Hermione said. "Cerberus when you're done I'm getting you back into your borrowed form."

Cerberus shook the bubbles away and looked ready. She took out Shield.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Shield Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light…Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Hermione, Harry, and McGonagall watched it encase them.

"Try and change back into your borrowed forms," Hermione said.

Cerberus tried first. When his wings came out McGonagall gasped. Cerberus changed back into Kero and yelled in excitement.

'I did it," he said.

"Yue, your next," Hermione told him.

Yue's wings came out and Hermione, Harry, and McGonagall watched him change back. Hermione saw her almost have a heart attack when she saw who Yue's borrowed form was.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

Hermione quickly hid her staff.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Um, do you need to see Professor McGonagall?"

Snape glared at her.

"No I don't, Miss Granger," Snape said.

Harry stared and Snape turned to him.

"What's your problem, Potter?" he asked and left the room.

'Okay, he was way beyond rude," Harry snapped.

"I know but he's back and that's all that matters," Hermione said.

She turned to McGonagall.

"Trust me, I won't tell," she said. "Anyway, who would believe me?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that it's over," Professor Dark said.

"I know but she managed to do it," Eli said. "And the power of Shield grows with the determination of the caster. She has developed a bond with them."

Spinner looked at him.

"Does that pose a problem, Master?" he asked.

Eli grinned at him.

"No, it's perfect."

11111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	37. Hermione's Date

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Hermione's Date

Sirius sent Harry back a response to his letter and Harry told both Hermione and Ron that he planned on sending a response back as soon as the stupid ball was over. Of course the led Ron to ask Hermione if she had a date for the Yule Ball.

"I might have," Hermione said. "But I'm not going to tell you."

Ron gave her a strange look but watched her disappear.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked.

"I think she's making it clear that she doesn't want to go out with you," Harry reasoned.

"Fine, I don't want to go out with her."

And he stormed off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what's the plan about this stupid Yule Ball?" Spinner asked Eli.

"I'm planning on making it one that no one will quite forget," Eli told him.

Spinner grinned. He knew that his Master had something huge planned.

"Well as long as I can have fun that's all I care about," Professor Dark said.

"Your not going to do anything," Eli told her.

Professor Dark looked at him.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because it will be my magic that will force Hermione to reveal to everyone that she hasn't told that she's a sorcerer."

Professor Dark and Spinner looked at him.

"What is the point in doing that?"

"To show that it's time for her to reveal who she really is," Eli told him. "And that will require her to use her magic out in the open. And the Yule Ball is perfect."

Spinner had to smile, he loved it when he Master planned things.

"And what about Yue's borrowed form?" Professor Dark asked.

"He'll soon find out who he really is," Eli said. "Because in the end, it will be the Yule Ball that will force my hand so that he doesn't disappear."

"I hope you know what your doing," Spinner told him.

Eli grinned.

"Oh I do."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on," Hermione called out. "I don't want to miss my date."

"What will he be wearing?" Lavender asked.

"He said that he'll be wearing blue robes," Hermione told her. "So I'm looking for a wizard dressed in blue robes."

Lavender smiled at her.

"I hope that's not a lot," she said.

"Me either," Hermione answered.

When Hermione and Lavender arrived Lavender pointed out her date and went to join him. Hermione noticed that Harry had managed to find a date, which she was glad about. She didn't want him depressed about opening without a dance partner.

"Hello, Miss Granger," said a voice.

She turned to see that it was coming from Professor Snape and she was shocked that he was wearing blue robes.

"You're my date!" Hermione stated.

"Apparently," Snape answered. "Though I don't normally go out on dates with students."

Hermione had to laugh at that but she kept her mouth shut.

"Come on, I wouldn't want you embarrassed," he said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "But won't Dumbledore blow his mind if he sees you with me?"

Snape laughed.

"Like I care what he thinks anymore," Snape said. "Oh by the way, you look great in black!"

"Thanks," Hermione said, and then he led her inside.

The students were shocked when they saw who Hermione's date was. Even Hermione was shocked that she even had a date. She saw Snape grin at someone and when she turned she saw that it was Dumbledore. He looked so mad you could fry an egg on his face.

"I think he's going to dock my pay for this," Snape said, grinning.

"I'm sure that you can afford it," Hermione pointed out as the band started to play.

"That I can," Snape answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now it's time for the fun to begin," Eli said from far above. "Let's see how Hermione and Yue handle this."

And his staff glowed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione gasped when she felt the presence appear. She backed away and looked around.

"Miss Granger-."

"I sense something," Hermione told him, cutting him off.

And that's when everything started to smash.

11111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	38. Trouble At The Yule Ball

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and it was funny that Snape got in trouble with Dumbledore.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To TeamRocketDiva: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and I agree.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: Trouble At The Yule Ball

Hermione's eyes widened as one of the decorations came at her and that's when Snape transformed into Yue. He shielded her and then fell as the full blast of it hit him in the back.

"Yue," Hermione cried out. "Oh God, he's hurt."

Everyone started to scream as they made their way for the exit. However the doors closed tight and Hermione knew they wouldn't be able to escape. Hermione decided to take out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

There was a flash of light and the key changed into the staff.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Hermione told the fallen figure of Yue. "But, please, be alright yourself."

"Master," Yue whispered.

"Harry, watch him," Hermione said.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to save these people," Hermione told him.

"But you'll be discovered," Harry told her.

"I know but I need to," Hermione told him.

And she ran to the people that were still banging on the doors.

"Everyone, I'm going to get you out of here," Hermione told them.

They stared at her, even the staff did, and Hermione pulled out the one card that would get them out of here.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far. Nothing Card, transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Nothing changed and the doors vanished. Everyone ran out of the Great Hall and Hermione ran to Yue's side.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Hermione eyes filled with tears and then she felt a hand. She looked up and to her surprise she saw her former Potions Mistress.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mizuki.

"I'm so glad that you're here," Hermione said.

Mizuki smiled at her.

"I know," she said. "And Yue will not live the night if he doesn't have a fresh supply of power. Therefore I'm going to give him mine."

Hermione and Harry stared at her.

"Yue and Cerberus are needed," she told them. "I don't think that Clow Reed would have wanted him to disappear."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

She knelt down and touched Yue's shoulder. Instantly the seal that Hermione had forged glowed and Hermione and Harry saw the power go from Mizuki to Yue. Both of them glowed for several minutes and then she passed out.

"Mizuki," Hermione cried out as Yue groaned.

"Yue, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Yue answered. "Though I thought I was going to fade right then and there."

Hermione turned to him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she is," Yue answered.

He stood up and Hermione saw the students and staff stare at them.

"Yue, I want you to tell Severus the truth," Hermione said. "He needs to know why he's always ending up in one place and not knowing."

Yue looked at her.

"Are you sure that this is what you wish, Master?" Yue asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And maybe we can make up for what has happened."

Yue looked at her.

"I'm sure that Severus would like that," Yue said.

He closed his eyes and for a few minutes nothing happened and then he opened them.

"Does he-."

"He knows now," Yue said. "But I'm going to tell you that he will be confused for some time. I'm sure that you'll do fine in explaining things to him."

"Thanks, Yue," Hermione said. "I really appreciate this."

He nodded and turned back into Snape.

"Well at least he won't think he's going wacko," Harry commented.

Hermione looked at Snape's saddened eyes.

"I know," Hermione said. "Professor-."

"Leave me alone," Snape said and he left the Great Hall.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	39. Answering Questions

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for the review and we all feel sorry for Snape.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Merry Christmas to you as well and thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Answering Questions

Hermione felt bad for Snape. And she meant really bad for him. She didn't know how he would have reacted in finding out that he wasn't even human. She hoped that he didn't try and kill himself or even leave.

"He's going to be alright, Hermione," Kero told her.

"I know but you weren't there when he found out," Hermione said. "The look that he gave me made my heart break."

Kero sighed and shook his head.

Of course Ron thought the whole thing was really funny, much to the distaste of Ginny and Harry. And even made a joke about it, which earned him a Bat Boggy Hex from Ginny herself.

"Stupid git," Ginny hissed. "I hope that Snape is alright?"

"Yeah, he looked really upset when he found out the truth," Harry said. "I mean, being told that he was only placed on this earth to protect someone that he had never met."

"Do you think we'll see him once term starts?"

"I hope so," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you think that your doing?" Yue asked.

It was late and Snape had fallen asleep in a deserted corridor. Now he was in his dreams and face to face with his other half.

"I'm thinking," Snape snapped.

Yue looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you thinking about leaving Master?" Yue asked.

"I can't stay here," Snape said. "I'm not going to have any respect from my students, especially the Slytherin's."

Yue gave him a cold look.

"Your sole purpose is to protect the Master," Yue said. "The strange things that have happened have put her life into grave danger. If you leave then Hermione will have no defense against what shall happen."

"Don't you understand, I can't stay here," Snape said.

"And you need to understand what is at stake," Yue said. "The next time that something happens you shall be there. I shall insure that."

And Snape woke up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next time that Hermione saw her Potions Master she had just come out of the Great Hall. She saw him setting on the bench in the freezing cold weather. Hermione walked over to where he was.

"Don't you want to come inside?" Hermione asked.

"No," Snape answered.

"Then I'll join you," Hermione said and she sat down.

"Why do you insist on pushing yourself on people?" he asked her.

"Because I care about people," Hermione answered. "Look are you upset about what happened at the Yule Ball?"

"No, I'm upset that I'm not normal," Snape answered. "Though I don't know why I'm telling you."

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm not upset that you're not normal," Hermione said. "You protected me during the times that you didn't know who you were. I really felt protected when you did that."

Snape looked at her and she smiled at him.

"I don't know why you want me around?" Snape asked.

"Because you're needed," Hermione answered. "The school needs you, the cards need you, and I need you."

And she left Snape to his very confused thoughts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that Severus will be alright?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he will be," Dumbledore said. "However I'll have a talk with him if he doesn't return to class in a few weeks."

And he left, leaving McGonagall to wonder if Dumbledore was right about that.

111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	40. Helping Ginny

Title: Another Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about the delay, but my mom took over the computer for what seem like forever. Here's your chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Helping Ginny

January came around and the students all returned to their lessons. Hermione and Harry were shocked that the second task was only a month away and they still didn't know what it was.

"I can't believe that I didn't work that clue out," Hermione said.

"Yes, but without any help we won't know what it is," Harry pointed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mr. Diggory, can I see you for a moment," said Professor Dark.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson had just ended and the class all headed for the door.

"Yes, Professor," Cedric said.

"That egg looks dirty," Professor Dark said. "Why don't you give it a bath?"

"A bath," Cedric said. "But how will that help with my egg?"

Professor Dark smiled at him.

"Oh it will," Professor Dark told him.

Suddenly the door opened and when Cedric turned he saw Eli standing there.

"Mr. Moon," Professor Dark said.

"Hello," Eli said, walking over. "I think that you'll be perfect for the next trail that Hermione has to face."

He raised his hand and Cedric eyes changed.

"You will lure Ginny to a deserted corridor," Eli told him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Cedric said in a toneless voice.

"Very well," Eli said. "And now it's time to let Hermione and Yue know that I'm around."

And Eli was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So I see that you've decided to return," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"I couldn't stay away," Snape told him.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I see that Miss Granger convinced you to return," Dumbledore said. "I knew she would."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny was heading to Transfiguration when she saw Cedric standing there. She liked the Hufflepuff champion, though she wondered why he was here and not in whatever class he was supposed to be.

"Hello, Cedric,"Ginny said.

"Hello, Ginny," Cedric said. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Ginny nodded and followed him.

"So do you think I've got a chance to win?" Cedric asked her.

"I don't know," Ginny answered. "Harry and Hermione has just as much of a chance as anyone."

Cedric nodded and that's when Ginny noticed that they were in a deserted corridor. How they had ended up here was beyond Ginny's understanding.

"Cedric, what's going on here?" Ginny asked him.

He turned to face her and she saw his soulless eyes. Ginny screamed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was waiting to be let in for her Double Potions class when she sensed it. It was so powerful that Hermione dropped her books. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"That presence, the same presence that I've felt before is here," Hermione told him.

"I don't sense it," Ron said.

Hermione ignored him and that's when the door opened to reveal Professor Snape.

"Everyone get-."

He stopped talking and looked in the direction that Hermione was looking.

"Do you sense that?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I do," Snape answered.

"We need-."

She stopped as a loud scream came down the corridor.

"Someone help me," said the screaming voice of Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Let me and Yue find her," Hermione told him.

"But-."

"Let us find her," Hermione insisted. "You can't fight what you can't sense."

Hermione took out her key.

"By the key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key changed into the staff and Hermione grabbed it.

"Are you sure that you can find her?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I know which card to use," Hermione said.

She took out the Shadow Card.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Shadow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Shadow appeared.

"Track down Ginny's shadow," Hermione told it.

It leaped forward and Hermione went after it, Yue behind her.

As they ran Hermione hoped that Ginny was alright. She also wondered what kind of person would trap someone and then use that person to get to her. Finally Shadow went under the door and Hermione opened it. Ginny was inside and looking scared.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and Hermione gave her a hug.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So it seems that she did it," Professor Dark said.

Eli smiled at that.

"And Clow Card changed but many more to go," he said to himself.

1111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	41. Strange January Things

Title: Another Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and welcoming me back.

To Miss-Fleur-Riddle: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Thanks for the review and I think that they'll all be a little surprised.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To losh2kaii8: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and you'll find out if their helping or really hindering.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: Strange January Things

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked when Hermione returned.

"Confused," Hermione answered. "I saved Ginny but who lured her into that trap?"

"I know who did," Ginny said. "Cedric!"

Hermione and Harry stared at her.

"Cedric lured you into that room," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"Oh wait until I get him," Ron snarled but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have no proof that Cedric did it of his own free will," Hermione told him. "If you attack him then you might get expelled and that's what this person wants."

"So any ideas, Master?" Yue asked.

"We wait and see what this person is going to do next," Hermione answered.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson they were shocked to see that Hagrid wasn't there. Hermione sensed that something just wasn't right. A few moments later a witch appeared that they had never seen before and Hermione knew, for certain, that something wasn't right.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at them.

"Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

The rest of the Slytherin's arrived and Hermione noticed that they didn't look surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering.

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Never you mind," she said as though she thought he was being nosy.

"I do mind, though," said Harry.

She ignored him and showed them what today's lesson would be. It turned out to be unicorns and Hermione found herself liking them. However the looks that the Slytherin's had shown really raised concern. What part did they play in all this? When the lesson was over Hermione told Harry of her suspicions.

"So you think that Malfoy had something to do with the fact that Hagrid isn't here."

"Yes, these senses that I developed when I was capturing the Clow Cards enable me to tell when something isn't right and I'm always right when I sense these things."

Harry thought hard about this.

"Then what happened?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hermione said darkly.

When they walked into the Great Hall Harry and Hermione came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Hermione listened as he read the article that Rita Skeeter had published about Hagrid. Hermione at once knew that he had told Rita all that she needed to know about Hagrid. He laughed, along with some of the Slytherin's.

"Ignore him," Hermione said. "Until I change all the cards and then I'll make him pay for all those really stupid comments that he's made."

Harry nodded.

11111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	42. Hermione Figures Out Her Egg

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108; Thanks for the review. I'm planning on updating the other two stories in about two days.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Hermione Figures Out Her Egg

On Saturday, after she had finished her homework, she decided to get started on her egg. She knew that if she opened it that horrible sound would come out. Hermione extended her hand and heard several voices enter her head.

"_All they have to do is put it under the water_," said a voice that Hermione knew was Bagman.

"_Do you think that the champions will be able to discover this_?"

"_Oh I know they won't_," Bagman said.

Hermione pulled away, her eyes narrowed in disgust. This egg had been designed so that no one would know what to expect.

"Well we'll just see about that," Hermione said and went to tell Harry.

Of course Harry wasn't around and Hermione figured that he would show up. She put her egg away and went to tell Kero was she had discovered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is turning out to be a Cheaters Tournament," Kero said. "Giving the champions eggs with clues that they won't be able to solve."

"I know, it's like this is personal or something," Hermione told him. "And Bagman is the one that was really happy that the champions won't be able to solve it."

"And I wouldn't of been able to do it either if it hadn't been for the abilities that Reed had given me," Hermione said. "Now all I have to do is tell the others that Bagman wants them to fail."

"Will they believe you?" Kero asked.

"I hope so," Hermione said. "Wish me luck."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe this," Victor said when Hermione had told them all what she had discovered. "Giving us clues that we can't solve."

"I know it's hard to believe but that's what I'm telling you," Hermione said. "He wants us to all look like fools during the second task?"

"But what's the point," Fleur asked.

"That we should all strive to find out," Hermione answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	43. Problem In Hogsmead

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 43: Problem In Hogsmead

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for Hogsmead on Saturday. They saw Victor Krum coming out from the Drumstrang ship wearing nothing but swimming trucks. He dived right into the lake making all three of them gasp.

"I can't believe it," Ron said. "Diving right into the lake, its January and freezing."

"Well I guess we all can't be tough, can we?" Hermione said.

When they arrived in Hogsmead they went to the Three Broomsticks to look for Hagrid. Of course he wasn't there but they ordered something and found their seats.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione hissed. "Look."

She pointed to a table that had Bagman. He was hosting what looked like goblins. Hermione had only seen goblins at Gringotts, but here they were and they looked mad. Of course Hermione wondered why he was even here since there was no tri-wizard event and no judging to be done. Suddenly Bagman saw them and got up.

"In a minute, in a minute," Hermione heard Bagman tell the goblins and then walked over to their table. "How are you doing, you two?"

"Fine," Hermione said stiffly.

"Well that's good," Bagman said. "Can I have a privet word with Harry?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other but Harry was led off.

"What I can't understand is why he's taking such an interest in Harry?" Ron said when both Harry and Bagman were out of earshot.

"I know," Hermione said. "I mean, something horrible happened during the Yule Ball and he isn't even concerned about that. I mean, it was a tri-wizard event."

"Yeah I was wondering about your little date," Ron said.

Hermione looked at him.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked. "You know what happened on my 'little' date?"

"Yes, but why did you go out with Snape?" Ron asked. "I mean, wasn't there any wizards your own age to go out with? You could have gone out with me."

Hermione shot him a look.

"For your information I had no idea who I was going out with," Hermione told him. "But it was a nice time before whatever happened, happened. Also have you forgotten that he has protected me every time those strange things have happened."

Ron shot daggers at her.

"I-."

He stopped when the door opened and Rita Skeeter appeared. Hermione frowned when she saw her.

"Oh no, not her," Harry moaned when he rejoined them.

Rita turned at Harry's comment.

"Ha, Mr. Potter," she said, gleefully. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Harry said shortly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Rita smiled at him and Hermione hated her.

"Oh nothing much," she said and Hermione sensed the lie.

"Oh I know why she's here," Hermione said. "She's trying to ruin someone else's life."

Rita's expression turned dark.

"And what would you know of ruining other people's lives?" Rita asked.

"Well you ruined Hagrid's," Hermione said.

"Well our readers have a right to know the truth, Miss Granger. I am merely doing my-."

"Who cares if he's half-giant," Harry shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The whole pub had gone very quiet. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

"Well how about giving me an interview about the Hagrid _you_ know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione jumped up, flashing of power coming off of her.

"You horrible woman," she said. "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman-."

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl…_not_ that it needs it-," she added, eyeing Hermione bushy hair.

"Let's-."

She stopped talking as she sensed the presence, the same one that she had sensed all the times before.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Let's go," Hermione said. "Now!"

And all three of them left.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I sensed it again," Hermione told him. "I know that trouble is coming."

"Maybe we should get Kero," Harry suggested.

"Maybe your-."

She stopped as she noticed something blocking her way. Eleven owls that Hermione figured came from the Owl Post were blocking their way. Hermione stared at them and then looked at Harry and Ron.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

Suddenly the owls lifted up and charged at them. Hermione screamed as they launched at them.

"RUN!" Ron bellowed and they bolted.

As they ran, people screaming to get out of the way, Hermione wondered why this was happening today. Most of the things that had been happening had happened at night. Even when she had changed the Through Card during the Yule Ball.

"We need to find a way to make them slow down," Hermione said.

"Any cards that can do that?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought about that question and then it hit her.

"I do have a card that can help," Hermione told him and she stopped.

The owls stopped as well.

"I'm going to change the Freeze Card," she told them and took out her key. "Oh key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

Her key changed into her staff and then she pulled out the Freeze Card.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Freeze Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Freeze Card changed and charged after the owls. They watched as the owls were frozen solid. And then the Owls exploded and all three of them dived to keep from getting hit.

"I can't believe this happened?" Harry said.

"I know," Hermione told him.

She looked around and sensed that the presence was gone.

"Was it Reed again?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Ron said, pointing to the people that were staring at them.

Hermione took his advice.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the castle they went right to Hagrid's hut. Hermione wanted him back and she wasn't going to let what Rita did keep him from returning.

"Hagrid, come back," Hermione said, banging on the door. "We don't care that your mum was a giantess. Come on, please open the door."

The door opened and everyone was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore, closing the door behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes.

"Sir that looks like a different wand" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, I lost my old one and had Mr. Ollivander had to pair me up with a new one," Dumbledore told him.

Hermione swore that he sort of looked in her direction when he said that.

"Hermione, Harry, and Ron still seem to want to known you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow-sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry," said Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

"Er-yes, well we don't care what anyone thinks about you," Hermione said.

Hagrid sniffed at her words.

"Hagrid, I expect to see you back at work on Monday morning," Dumbledore told him. "No excuses."

And he left.

"Are you alright, Hagrid," Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded and then got up. He pulled out a photo and as he explained about his dad Hermione felt as though what had happened in Hogsmead was a million years ago.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter or until my mum gets off the computer.


	44. Hermione's Worries

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Painelust: Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you continue to like my story.

To yellow 14: They didn't do it out of love, the judges.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long to post but I was sick.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 44: Hermione's Worries

Now that Hagrid was back at work Hermione was back to thinking about what happened in Hogsmead. She had told Kero what had happened and he had been worried that he hadn't been there when Hermione needed him.

"I wish you had been there," Hermione said. "I could have really used your help."

"So any idea where the sensation had come from?"

"No, but I hope that Rita hadn't seen it," Hermione said.

Kero looked at her and Hermione had to explain who Rita was.

"So she has been telling lies about everyone," Kero said.

"Yes and she almost caused Hagrid to never return to work," Hermione said. "And I think that Ron's worries that she might run a story about me."

"I think he might have a point there," Kero said. "If she gets wind that you're a sorcerer then she might turn it into something nasty."

Hermione had to agree with that.

"So what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked.

"Wait until she does something," Kero said. "Then we'll worry about the next thing."

"Well I hope she doesn't get wind of all these strange things," Hermione said. "Her little quill would go haywire."

"True but first she'll have to sense it, and she can't," Kero said.

That made her think again.

"Kero, how come Harry, Ron, and the others can't sense Clow's magic?"

"Simple, because they're witches and wizards," Kero answered. "Witches and wizards can't sense sorcerer's magic. Their powers are just too underdeveloped."

"Don't tell that to Dumbledore," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, whatever," Kero said. "I'll tell him to his face."

Hermione had a feeling that he would.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	45. A Talk With Mirror

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and I agree. But Clow Reed's magic was different then Dumbledore or Voldemort's and that will make Hermione a foe that Voldemort won't be able to go up against.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I hope that you don't lose any power.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review and I will give it some thought.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 45: A Talk With Mirror

As January continued Hagrid returned to work, which most were happy about. Hermione noticed that the Slytherin's were looking very angry about this and shot daggers at her every time she looked at them. Of course Hermione didn't take any stalk in their glares. They just hated everyone that wasn't like them and that wouldn't change. However Hermione had other things to worry about.

She knew that the egg could only be opened underwater and she knew that she needed to find a place that she could open it and listen to it without anyone noticing. She decided to see if one of the prefects would help her.

"You want me to help you do what," the prefect said when Hermione told him what she wanted.

"I need you to allow me to use the prefect's bathroom," Hermione said. "And I promise I won't tell anyone where I've gone to."

The prefect considered this.

"Fine but if you get into trouble then don't come to me," he snarled.

"Thanks," Hermione said and she rushed off.

That night she took the egg and then changed the Mirror Card from a Clow Card to a Sun and Moon Card. Before she left she had a talk with her.

"I'm going to be gone for sometime so I want you to act just like me," Hermione ordered.

"Of course, Master," Mirror said.

"Good and Kero, don't eat anything," Hermione added.

"Fine," Kero snapped.

And Hermione left the dorm.

Finding the prefects bathroom was easy. When she said the password "pine fresh" she entered. She got out of her robes and then climbed into the warm water. She then put her egg in and opened it. A gurgling sound came from it and she dived down.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, pounder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospect's black,_

_To late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Hermione listened for several more times before she had it memorized. When she finally got out, gathering the egg in her hands, she left the bathroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Look what we've got here," Eli said as he watched Hermione hurry back to Gryffindor tower. "I think another test might be in order."

He raised his staff just as Hermione passed by a metal railing. The railing glowed and he waited.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione screamed as the railing wrapped around her. She dropped her egg as the thing lifted her higher and higher. Hermione fiddled with her key and managed to get it from around her neck.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

She watched as the key changed into the staff and then she fiddled with the cards. She knew just the thing to get rid of the rail.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Mist Card transform your former might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Mist Card changed and the railing vanished.

When Hermione grabbed the newly changed Mist Card she sensed the same presence again. She looked around, but saw no one. Deep down she wondered if this presence was just playing with her mind.

1111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	46. Trials And Troubles

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sevsmanthruandthru: If I made a typo, please forgive me. Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Don't we all hate that. Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 46: Trials And Troubles

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower she returned Mirror back into card form and then told Kero what had happened. He seemed worried about this as much as Hermione was.

"So why do you think that some of these things are happening when we're separated?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," Kero said. "When Clow Reed was alive he made sure that we were never apart."

Hermione gave this some thought and then it was interrupted by Lavender appearing.

"What's going on here?" Lavender asked.

"Just telling Kero what's been going on," Hermione told her. "And it hasn't been good."

She then told her all about the railing and about the fact that some stone owls that had attacked her, Harry, and Ron. When she was finished Lavender looked worried and scared.

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Well I've changed two cards into Sun and Moon Cards, and one of them was changed because I needed to figure out the clue in the egg."

"Are you the only one that knows what's coming up?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione said. "I'll tell Harry when I see him."

"Which I hope is soon," Lavender said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I must admit that I'm amazed at what you did, Master," said Professor Dark.

Eli grinned at her.

"Hermione proved me with the idea," Eli told her. "And I do like to cash in on an idea."

Professor Dark laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spinner asked her.

Professor Dark turned to him.

"I find all of this very amusing," she said. "Even though I can't play around with Yue anymore."

"Don't worry about him," Eli said. "Soon he'll be needed again."

"Let's just hope he has gotten in his head that he needs to protect Hermione."

Eli smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry about him; I'll keep him on track."

1111111111111111111111111111111

Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	47. Changes In Dreams

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and you keep smiling.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like my stories.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and here's your chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 47: Changes In Dreams

That night Hermione had her dream of Clow Reed. She was racing down a corridor that looked like it belonged in someone's house. Suddenly she saw an open door and peered inside. She saw a man setting in a chair with Yue and Cerberus looking at him. The same presence was coming from him and that's when she woke up. She groaned as the sunlight hit her and then she looked up. A card was hanging in the air and it floated down when she grabbed for it.

"The Dream Card," Hermione said and then gasped.

It had been changed into a Sun and Moon Card.

"Kero," Hermione cried out, forcing Kero awake.

He rubbed his eyes.

"What's up?" Kero asked.

She showed him the changed Dream Card.

"How did that happen?" Kero asked.

"I was dreaming about Clow Reed again," Hermione told him. "And when I woke up I found that the Dream Card had changed."

"Well that's something," Kero said.

Hermione was excited that she had changed another card into a Sun and Moon Card. She was also pleased that she hadn't been worn out when it had been changed. She told Lavender this when she saw her at breakfast.

"That's wonderful," Lavender said.

"Thanks," Hermione responded. "But I've got a long way to go before all of this is done."

"Well I can't wait until it is," Lavender said.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

The month of February came around and during the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson they were starting on the Searing Hex. Professor Dark had conjured several objects so that the students could try out the hex. Harry had trouble with it, but Hermione was able to do it. Professor Dark gave Gryffindor ten points for Hermione's work.

"Well we knew that you would get it," Ron said as they left after the bell rang. "You always get these things right."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, that thing was hard," Harry told him. "I sort of got it but not like I was suppose to."

The next lesson they had was double Potions. Professor Snape was having a hard time with his Slytherin's and Hermione knew why. They weren't listening to him because they found out that he wasn't human and therefore not someone to respect.

"Everyone get out of my sight," Snape snarled and the Slytherin's were more then pleased to do that.

"I can't believe that they did that," Hermione said.

"What are you worried about?" Ron asked. "We got out of doing Potions."

Hermione rounded on him.

"Do you care about anyone but yourself?" Hermione snapped. "Oh we got out of doing Potions. How sick can you be? He already has enough problems, he doesn't need this."

And she stormed off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter. Also check out my new story "No Rest for the Wiccans. I think your really like it, if your into mystery with a lot of gore (though I haven't reached that level yet with the story).


	48. Hermione Saves The Day

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review. I'm really trying to keep the Characters in Character but sometimes it's hard.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 48: Hermione Saves The Day

Several nights later Hermione sensed the same presence again. She decided to take Kero with her just in-case something strange happened.

"Do you think we'll find out who is causing all this?" Hermione asked Kero.

"I hope so, because I'm going insane from all this," Kero told her.

"Sometimes I feel the same," Hermione confessed.

They continued to walk most of the night until she came across Professor Dark talking to Professor Snape. She made herself invisible by leaning against the wall. She waited to hear what they were saying.

"You really think that someone is going to break into your potion stores," Professor Dark said.

"I know what's going to happen," Snape snarled.

"Of course you do," she said. "You're not even human, bounded to such a weak Master. I'm surprised the Headmaster even allowed you to continue."

"How-."

"I pay attention," Professor Dark told him. "I'm not a fool, unlike some."

Hermione could feel his anger and it shocked her.

"Don't you dare insult Hermione," Snape snarled. "She's a better witch then you'll ever be."

Professor Dark laughed.

"We'll see, won't we," she vowed and left.

Hermione stayed there for several moments and then felt Snape leave. Suddenly she heard a whisper and knew that it was Harry. She walked up the staircase and Harry removed the cloak.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered and then helped Harry out of the trick step. "But I'm determined to find out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She said that," Lavender said when Hermione told her the next morning.

They were heading to Charms and Hermione had just told her and Ron what had happened.

"I don't get it," Ron said. "I mean, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher threatening Snape. I mean, we all know that he isn't exactly normal."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione snapped.

Ron held up his hand in mock defeat.

"I'm must saying that maybe she's trying to prove that he's unfit to teach. I mean, if he thinks that someone is going to rob his office then he might be a little off his rocker."

"Oh so I'm supposed to stop being his friend just because he senses that someone is going to steal from him," Hermione snarled.

"No, I'm not saying that you're supposed to stop being his friend, though I don't understand why you're his friend in the first place, but I-."

"I think that you need to stop talking while you still have a mouth to talk out of," Hermione threatened and she walked off.

In Charms they were learning the opposite of the Summoning Charm, the Vanishing Charm. Professor Flitwick thought that they would have better luck with this one and had give them a stack of cushions to work on. It was theorized that with such a soft object to work with then people wouldn't get hurt. Of course this was a nice theory even though it wasn't working.

Hermione was still in a foul mood with Ron for even thinking that just because Snape wasn't fully human that he had the right to be bullied. This made her suspicious as to what the real reason for her being here was. When the bell rang she hurried off, hoping that this day would finally end.

Of course after the next day things went by too quickly. She knew that she would have to use the Watery Card to get down to the bottom of the lake, but she was worried that something would go wrong and she would drown. She decided to call upon Mirror since she talked to the cards a lot.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mirror asked.

"I'm going to change the Watery Card during the second task," Hermione told her. "I need you to tell her that I need to be able to use any other card that I might need to use or change without drowning. Could you give her the message?"

"No problem," Mirror said and Hermione returned her to the book.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Kero asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied.

She wasn't fine, she was beyond fine. Tomorrow was the second task and she had no idea what was to be taken that she would sorely miss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh Hermione is going to be shocked when she finds out what she would sorely miss. Also two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	49. The Second Task And Change

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your lovely review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 49: The Second Task And Change

The next morning Hermione hurried down to the lake to take part in the second task. Cedric, Fleur, and Victor were already there and soon Harry joined them, panting from running.

"Sorry," he told Hermione.

"That's alright," Hermione told him. "I almost didn't make it."

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!"

The whistle blew and all, but Hermione dived into the water. Hermione took out her key.

"Key of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

The key changed into the staff and Hermione took out the Watery Card.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, ancient forces near and far, Watery Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The card changed and Hermione was wrapped in a bubble. She floated down; the world that she knew was gone.

Hermione used her staff to move her forward, Harry passing her by. He gave her the thumbs up and continued. As moved she looked around for any signs of what had been taken. Suddenly Harry was dragged down and Hermione took that as a sign that she needed to get moving.

"I think your going in the wrong direction," said the voice of Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione wheeled around and saw the ghost floating in-front of her.

"Myrtle," Hermione shouted.

"You want to try over there," she said, pointing. "I won't come with you…I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "And tell Harry, alright."

Myrtle nodded and disappeared.

Hermione continued moving and that's when she heard snatches of the mersong.

"_An hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took…_"

Hermione swam faster, her heart racing with every stroke. Suddenly she heard the song again.

"_your time's half gone, so tarry not. Lest what you seek stays here to rot…_"

"No, it's not," Hermione said furiously.

She swam faster, her mind set on her task. Suddenly she saw what looked like a village and the merpeople that were there didn't look anything like what she had seen in books. They were horrible creatures and the spears that they had made them look deadly and dangerous. And then she heard the merpeople singing, calling the champions forward. Five people were tied to it. Hermione recognized Ron at once, he was between Cho Chang and a little girl that Hermione knew had to be Fleur's sister. Ginny Weasley was also tied to the stone merperson and next to her was, and this made her heart sink, was Snape.

What was he doing here? She at once took out the Sword card.

"Sword," she cried out and her staff changed into the sword.

She used it to free Snape from his bindings. His neck went forward and Hermione grabbed him just as Harry arrived.

"What is-."

"I'll take him up to the surface," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and Hermione used her magic to encase him into the bubble. They both floated to the surface, Hermione wondering why he had been included. As soon as she got to the surface the bubble broke and Snape gasped for breath.

"Are you alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

He nodded but said nothing. Soon the others joined but before Hermione could wonder where Harry was they were being led to the shore.

"Come on, lets get everyone in blankets," said one of the men.

Hermione found herself being wrapped into one, a warming charm flooding her with warmth. Soon Harry appeared with Ginny and Hermione knew the ordeal was over.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that he was your victim to rescue," Lavender said. "How strange was it for you?"

Hermione took a sip of her coco, glaring at her.

"Well I was surprised you survived that long," Kero said. "I mean, the Watery has a limited amount of time. Your powers are really growing."

"True, but what I want to know is how Snape is taking it?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think he has a cold!"

"Why do you think that?" Lavender asked.

"He was really red," Hermione answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on, it must have been exciting to be down there," Professor McGonagall said. "And to be rescued too by the great Miss Granger."

Snape glared at her and then sneezed.

"I think our dear Potions Master has a cold," Dumbledore said. "I think we should leave him alone."

McGonagall laughed.

"Alright but I'm just curious, that's all," she said. "Can't blame a girl for being that way."

"Too right I can," Snape snapped and then sneezed again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning the owl post arrived with a letter from Miss Mizuki, telling Hermione that she was alright. She breathed a sigh of relief and then Ron suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He showed her the article and Hermione felt the sudden desire to hex Rita to next century.

A Secret Sorcerer At Hogwarts

It has come to this reporters ear that Hermione Jane Granger, the fifth Triwizard champion, is a known sorcerer. During our encounter in Hogsmead strange things happened and Hermione did a spell that could only be labeled as sorcery. It has also come to the attention of this reporter that another strange thing happened during the Yule Ball, causing a startling revelation to be made. Severus Tobius Snape isn't human, but a servant to the sorcerer Hermione.

She has used this magic a number of times and that leads a lot to wonder if she used it during the first task. We shall see what happens very soon.

"I told you not to mess with her," Ron warned. "Now everyone knows the truth."

"Of course they do," Hermione said hotly. "But if she thinks that I'm going to run and hide then she has another thing coming."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Something very foul," Hermione snarled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter, I hope.


	50. Hermione's Unexpected Power

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 50: Hermione Unexpected Power

The Potions lesson that took place after breakfast was a personal nightmare. The Slytherin's all snickered every time Professor Snape said anything. Hermione was tempted to change the Arrow Card and make them duck. However she couldn't risk using her magic so soon, as she hadn't been feeling well since she had changed Watery. When the bell rang everyone hurried out, except for Hermione.

"Are you alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Snape answered. "I've been at full power since I received her magic."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Professor," Hermione said. "I was really worried about you when I found out that I might not be strong enough to support you. I don't know what I would of done if you had vanished."

Snape smirked at her.

"I'm-."

"Now this sounds like an interesting conversation," said the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione turned to face the figure in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh just to have a few words," Lucius said. "Would you leave us alone?"

"I'm not going to talk to you if Hermione can't be here," Snape said.

Lucius smirked.

"Calling her by her given name, how quant," Lucius teased. "Are you now calling him Severus, Miss Granger?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

Lucius face turned dark and he lifted his cane.

"You might be a sorcerer but I'm a very powerful wizard," Lucius told her. "I can draw-."

His voice faded when he saw the business end of a sword. Hermione was surprised, she hadn't intended on using a card. How had it appeared without her summoning it?

"I think my Master wants you to leave, Lucius," Snape said firmly.

"As you wish," Lucius said. "But we'll talk soon enough."

And he was gone.

"How in the world-?" Snape asked as the sword vanished.

"I have no idea," Hermione said and then the world went black.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"SHE WAS ABLE TO DO WHAT," Kero screamed when Hermione was brought into the dorm.

"She used a Hermione card without the staff," Yue told him.

Lavender stared at the form of Hermione.

"Is that possible?" Lavender wanted to know.

"Clow Reed used the cards without using the staff," Yue said. "I wouldn't have thought it was possible with so many cards left to change, but it has happened."

Kero changed into Cerberus.

"The first sign that our Master is going to be stronger then Clow Reed," he said.

"And stronger then even Voldemort," Yue added, smirking. "I feel that this time those that are good will have a fighting chance."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks so much for watching over me, Yue," Hermione said when she had come to and found her guardian setting in a seat next to her bed.

"It was nothing, Hermione," Yue told her.

Hermione smiled at him and then blushed. Every time he changed into Yue she felt this warm feeling flooding her. It was also starting to happen when he was in his false form. Deep down she hoped that it wasn't happening, but her logical mind was telling her the truth.

She was falling in-love with both the fake and the real. She was falling for Yue and Severus and she really hated it. Or did she?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter. I really hope.


	51. Trying To Stop Trouble

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Miss-Fleur-Riddle: I watched the show years ago and I've been watching it on Youtube. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 51: Trying To Stop Trouble

"I don't like the idea that you're seeing Black without a personal escort," Snape told Hermione.

"Are you worried that he might attack me," Hermione asked him, her eyebrow rose.

"Of course not, I know he won't but still-."

"I'll be fine," Hermione told him. "Don't worry."

Normally Snape would leave it alone but inside Yue was all for following her. He waited until Hermione had left for Hogsmead and then followed, Kero with him.

He kept as far away from Hermione and her friends as he could, though he sometimes lost track of them. Finally he saw a dog and then the three moved on. So did him and Kero.

"I don't get why you don't trust him," Kero said. "He didn't kill all those people all those years ago."

"Don't I know that," Snape snapped. "But Sirius is trouble, even if he didn't curse anyone. And with all these things going on I don't want to add Sirius to the mix."

"Do you think that he might turn her against you?"

"I hope not," said Snape.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I hope that you've got another trial for them," Professor Dark said.

"Oh I do," Eli told her. "Oh I do."

He raised his staff and the snow started to fall.

"Now let's see what happens next," Eli commented, mostly to himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I didn't know it was supposed to snow," Hermione commented as Sirius explained why he didn't trust Snape.

He broke off and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"I'm just pointing out that it wasn't snowing before and now it is," Hermione said.

"Probably something that just popped up," Harry said. "It's still winter you know."

"Maybe," Hermione muttered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that it's snowing….again," Kero complained.

"I don't think this is normal snow," Snape said.

"Do you sense anything?" Kero asked.

"I don't know but it's just a feeling that I've got."

"Let's hope its right."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is taking too long," Professor Dark complained.

Eli looked at her and then raised his staff again. The snow got faster and thicker.

"Now are you happy?" he asked her.

Professor Dark nodded, grinning.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione sensed the presence as the snow turned even thicker. Harry and Ron were busy talking to Sirius and that gave Hermione the chance to leave. She needed to find a way to stop this before it was too late. She just hoped that it hadn't been a mistake in leaving Yue at Hogwarts.

When she finally arrived back in Hogsmead she was surprised to see Snape and Kero.

"It's here!" Hermione told them.

"I know," Kero said. "But we've got no idea where it's coming from."

Hermione took out her key and saying the incantation, her staff appeared.

"I'll change forms," Snape told her and in a few moments he was Yue.

Kero followed suit and that's when they heard the rumbling sound. Hermione looked around and then that's when she saw it. A mountain of snow heading right for Hogsmead.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Time Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Time Card changed and the snow stopped.

"How long can you hold it?" Cerberus asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Let's hope that it holds until everyone gets out."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry, Ron, and Sirius, in his dog form, ran to where everyone was hurrying to get away. Harry saw Hermione with one of the changed cards and knew that the only reason why they weren't dead was because of Hermione. When the last person managed to get away Hermione ordered Ron and Harry on Cerberus and Yue was stuck with Sirius in his dog form. Hermione removed the spell and then used Fly.

Soon they were above Hogsmead as the snow overpowered everything.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How much damage was done?" Dumbledore asked Fudge.

"A lot," Fudge answered. "However Hogsmead will be up and running before the end of term."

"I hope so," Dumbledore said. "So what do you think kept all the people from getting killed?"

"I have no idea," Fudge answered. "But whatever it was it saved them."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Rita was right," Sirius boomed when Yue had changed back into Snape.

"And you won't broadcast it around," Hermione snapped at him. "The school already knows but I'm not having the whole damn world knowing."

"Fine, fine," Sirius said, though Hermione knew from the look that he gave that he really wanted to tell the whole world.

She would put a stop to that if the need arose.

"So was this another one of the trials that you're going through, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"It felt that way to me," Hermione told him. "I mean, I could sense Clow Reed's magic all around Hogsmead."

"Can I ask a question, if I'm allowed, who is this Clow Reed?" Sirius asked them.

"Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, even more powerful then Merlin or Voldemort," Cerberus said. "He was in Slytherin but didn't have the views that have usually associated with that house."

"And all this trouble is being caused by him," Sirius said.

"It seems that way but he died centuries ago," Cerberus said.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius demanded. "I mean, what exactly are you anyway?"

"We're Hermione's guardians," Cerberus told him. "We protect our current Master."

Sirius glared at him.

"Reminds me of Voldemort," Sirius stated.

Cerberus growled at him.

"Don't put that monster in the same group as Clow Reed," Cerberus growled, showing his teeth.

"That's enough," Hermione demanded. "From both of you, especially you, Sirius."

He stared at her.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You insulted my friends," Hermione answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter, I hope.


	52. Double Change

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review but Eli is using his magic to keep Voldemort from finding out.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 52: Double Change

The strange thing that happened in Hogsmead was the talk of Hogwarts for the next several days. No one could understand how it had happened since the village was suppose to be protected from things like strange snow problems. Hermione knew that the magic that enabled that to happen had to be the work of Clow Reed, only he had enough power do to that. On the last day of February, which Hermione was very happy about, Harry and Ron told her that they were sending a letter off to Percy.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because our friend wants to know if Percy has seen his boss?" Harry answered. "He has gone missing."

Hermione was a little shocked by this.

"You don't think that Voldemort (Ron flinched) has found another way to do what he thinks he needs?"

Harry looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Ron said and he hurried away.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed.

"I've been having these visions of Voldemort returning," Hermione told him. "That's why I asked that question."

"And how long has this been going on?" Harry asked her.

"Since last term," Hermione answered at once.

Harry gaped at her.

"And you didn't tell Dumbledore about them," Harry said, his tone rising.

Hermione wanted to defend herself but she knew that she couldn't. If she told him that she didn't trust Dumbledore then he would really lose it.

"I'm going to tell him," Harry informed her.

He walked past her but Hermione grabbed him.

"No," she said.

He stared at her and Hermione knew that she would have to tell him.

"Harry I-."

"Miss Granger," said the cold voice of Professor Dark.

Hermione turned to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher coming down the corridor.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Professor Snape wishes to see you, at once," she told her. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster is gone for a couple of days. He just wanted you to know."

Harry nodded and then went in the direction of the Owlery. Hermione headed in the direction of the dungeons.

When she arrived she knocked on the door and a rough 'enter' greeted her ears. Sighing she opened the door and saw the Potions Master standing next to a batch of his potion supplies. He turned when she entered.

"You wish to see me," Hermione said.

"Yes," Snape said, moving to the desk. "I've made my decision concerning what happened during the Yule Ball."

Hermione looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next.

"I've decided to stay here, with you, and make sure that you're protected," he told her. "It is the least that I can do for someone that has treated me with nothing but respect."

Hermione smiled at him, pleased with his decision.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I know that this has been tough."

Snape took a deep breath.

"A lot harder then you can imagine," Snape answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Isn't that sweet," Professor Dark said as the three of them watched what was happening.

Eli gave himself a small smile.

"He cares for her deeply," Eli told her. "Even in a romantic way."

Professor Dark made a face.

"Disgusting," she commented. "The Master and protector in-love."

Eli looked at her.

"And why do you find that so revolting?" he asked her.

"Because it just is," she answered.

Eli turned back to the scene that he was watching.

"Maybe your wrong there," Eli told her.

He then extended his staff, giving Hermione her next trial.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe what Dumbledore has planned?" Professor Snape said that afternoon.

"I think a fair is a good idea," Professor McGonagall told him. "Unless the other you is against that as well."

"Very," Snape answered.

She grinned but Snape wasn't finding anything to grin about. There was just so much that could go wrong and he wasn't talking about student problems. He then excused himself, determined to have at least one night that he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione called out, running up to meet him. "Heading down to your office?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "Though I don't see how it's any of your concern."

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm just worried that Lucius might make an unscheduled appearance, that's all," she told him.

"I'm touched, Miss Granger, but I'll take care of him if he shows up."

"I'm sure you will," Hermione told him, smirking.

Snape was a little shocked that the smirk was the perfect imitation of his.

"Well I'll let you go," Hermione told him. "Just-."

She stopped as she felt the presence of Reed. Snape stopped as well and both of them looked around.

"Clow Reed," Snape said.

Hermione nodded and that's when the rest of the school arrived, all talking and laughing. Hermione was sure that none of them had sensed what both she and Snape were sensing.

"We need to find the source," Snape told her.

"And maybe the person," Hermione added.

She waited until the last student had left and took out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key changed at once into the staff.

"Let's see if we can get away with this," Hermione told him as Snape changed into Yue. "By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Illusion and Maze Cards transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Cards."

The cards changed and the whole corridor seemed to vanish, the combined powers of both cards showing.

"Come on," Hermione said.

They raced down one set of stairs and then the next, people that hadn't gone to bed looking confused. As they ran, Hermione kept her mind focused on the source. Hermione had no idea what would happen once they got there but she hoped that when she did get there some questions would finally be answered.

Suddenly Hermione saw a light and when both of them went through it they found themselves outside.

"What in the world is going on here?" Yue asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I don't like it."

"Well the presence is gone…for now," Yue said. "I think we need the cards returned."

Hermione nodded and returned the cards back to her. Snape changed back and Hermione was left very confused.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter....I hope.


	53. The Madness Of Mr Crouch

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 53: The Madness Of Mr. Crouch

The month of March started and with it a series of rumors that Crouch was missing. Hermione was recovering from her changing of both Illusion and Maze and she wasn't very responsive when Harry told her of this. She yawned.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "But I've just changed to very powerful cards and I'm wiped out."

"Was it another test?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Why can't this stop?" Ron asked. "I mean, this is dangerous for you."

"I know but I have to do it," Hermione told him, yawning. "Even if it wipes me out."

Ron muttered something but Harry said nothing. Deep down he felt that this just wasn't fair.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited the kitchens again and this time Hermione noticed a new house elf. Dobby introduced her as Winky, Crouch's house elf. She didn't look good and all three of them felt bad for her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Dobby.

"She was freed," Dobby answered. "Her Master freed her."

"I wish someone would free another servant," Ron muttered, giving Hermione a look.

Hermione ignored him, though she knew what he was talking about.

"Winky, have you seen Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked.

She shook her head and they had no choice but to leave, of course they carried food with them for Sirius.

"I'll take this stuff up to the Owlery," Harry told them.

Hermione said nothing just walked away. Harry had no idea what was wrong with her, though he figured that she would soon be over it and back to her normal self. Ron was glaring at Hermione's retreating back and he wondered what Ron was thinking. He figured that he would find out soon enough.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To Reviews and you get a new chapter....I hope.


	54. Horrible Letters

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 54: Horrible Letters

The next morning Harry found Hermione at the Gryffindor table. When he sat down the mail arrived. He noticed Hermione looking up, as though she was expecting something.

"Percy won't've had time to answer yet," said Ron. "We only sent Hedwig a few days ago."

"No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I've taken out a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!" said Harry, also looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck-."

A gray owl was soaring down toward Hermione.

"It hasn't got a newspaper, though," she said, looking disappointed. "It's-."

But to her bewilderment, the gray owl landed in front of her, plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first.

"What on earth-?" Hermione said, taking the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

"What's up?" said Ron.

"It's-oh how ridiculous-."

She thrust the letter at Harry, who saw that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the _Daily Prophet_."

**Your evil, you filthy sorcerer. I thought that Hogwarts was only for witches and wizards. Go back to where you belong.**

"They're all like it!" said Hermione desperately, opening one letter after another. "_I don't know why your even friends with Harry Potter. I thought that your lot hated people like that_. Ouch"

She opened the last envelope, and a yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves.

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry as the owls around Hermione took flight. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone."

She nodded, the tears turning into a flood. Suddenly her hands started to glow and Harry and Ron watched as the boils started to vanish. The glowing stopped and Hermione was stunned that her hands had healed.

"How in the world is this possible?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I need to go."

And she hurried out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How is this possible, Kero?" Hermione asked, holding out her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Kero asked.

"My hands got injured and then suddenly they healed," Hermione told him. "So I'm going to ask again, how is this possible?"

"The only answer that I can give you is that your powers have grown even more," Kero answered. "That's the only way that you could have healed like that."

Hermione considered this.

"Are you alright about it?" Kero asked her.

"Yes," Hermione told him. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

Kero grinned at her.

"Like I told you, expect the unexpected," Kero said. "And that includes what happened today."

"I'll keep that in mind."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

To Reviews and you get a new chapter.


	55. The Night Of The Horse

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: We knew that she couldn't keep it a secret. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 55: The Night Of The Horse

Over the next several days hate letters continued to arrive for Hermione. Hagrid told her to burn them, which she did, but some of them were Howlers and they screamed what the senders had written. Now everyone knew what the article had said, even if they hadn't read it.

"Oh I'm going to get her for this," Hermione snarled. "If it's the last thing that I do I'm going to get her for this."

The air sizzled with magic and Harry and Ron knew they had best leave her alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you going to do anything about this, Albus?" Fudge asked as Hermione plotted evil things to happen to Rita.

"About what?" Dumbledore asked.

"About the fact that your Potions Master isn't even human and serves a sorcerer that might have used her magic to get into the Tournament."

Dumbledore gave him a questioning look.

"Albus, I've put up with a lot of your appointments but this is the final straw," he said. "I want them both gone by the end of term."

"And what if I don't?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then I'll have Umbridge pass a law that will make Miss Granger and Severus unable to stay or teach here."

And he left before Dumbledore could say anything.

"Oh that man really burns me up," McGonagall snapped when Fudge had left. "Hermione is one of the best students here and Severus has been your friend for ages."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I know, Minerva, but Fudge can get Umbridge to pass such a law," Dumbledore told her. "I'll get a hold of Slughorn and ask him to take over Severus post next term."

"And what about Severus and Hermione?"

"There is a school in Japan that is only for sorcerers. I'll owl their Headmistress and see if she'll take both Severus and Hermione on. I'm not going to have their lives ruined by something that isn't their fault."

McGonagall sighed.

"Potter and Weasley aren't going to like this," she pointed out.

"I'll tell Harry and Ron when the time is right," Dumbledore told her. "And, please, don't let them know what's going to happen. I don't want to ruin Hermione and Severus final year here."

"Very well," McGonagall said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure that you sensed something?" Yue asked Hermione.

"Positive," Hermione answered. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't have brought you out here."

"Fair enough," Yue said.

They started to walk away from the castle, Hermione glad that she had chosen to wear something warm for this. As they walked Hermione thought about all the horrible things that had been happening both with the Clow Cards needing to be changed and with people thinking that she was bad. She knew that it wasn't anyone's fault that some people believed that way, but it still made her angry.

"Galleon for your thoughts," Lavender asked.

Hermione looked at her and saw that she looked worried.

"Just thinking about what everyone has said about me, that's all," Hermione told her. "It isn't fair that people think that I'm bad just because I'm not a witch."

Lavender put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've known you since we first started," Lavender said. "You didn't ask for any of this and those people don't know you. If they did then they wouldn't be saying all those horrible things about you."

Hermione forced herself to smile.

"Thanks for caring," Hermione said.

"No prob-."

She was cut off by the sight of a large something.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, unable to tell what it was.

"I don't…look out," Yue yelled as it charged at them.

Hermione dived as something metal went past her. Hermione turned her body and saw that it was a horse.

"It's one of those horses that you see in amusement parks," Hermione said.

"Except that we're not amused," Cerberus said.

"Look out," Lavender yelled as it charged at them.

Cerberus and Yue both shot their powers of flame and arrow but nothing stopped it.

"Hermione, you need to change a card," Cerberus told her.

Hermione nodded and took out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

The key changed into a staff and Hermione looked at the cards that she hadn't changed yet.

"Let's see if this works," Hermione told them. "By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Wood Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Wood card changed and vines started to form all around the horse. Hermione forced the horse under the water where Wood would be the most powerful. Suddenly all the lights went out in the castle and Hermione knew that she would have to defeat this before everyone came out.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Thunder Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Thunder Card changed and shot a bolt of lightening right where the horse was. It exploded and Hermione felt the presence leave.

"I think that's it," Hermione said.

"I hope your right," Lavender commented as the lights came back on.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Two more cards changed," Eli said. "Very impressive!"

"Well she get lucky again, Master?" Professor Dark asked.

Eli grinned at her.

"I think she will," he answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you imagine it, two more cards changed," Hermione told Harry and Ron. "I couldn't believe it."

"And I can't believe that you managed it without us," Ron said, glaring at her.

Hermione ignored him, which Harry knew was a good thing.

"Well I'm going up to bed," Hermione told them and was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	56. Hermione's Desire

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 56: Hermione's Desire

The next morning, however, Hermione found herself drained from the whole ordeal. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and she had always thought that she was lucky that she hadn't been too tired to go to classes the next morning. Hermione forced herself to shower and then dress. As she headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts she found that she was lost.

"Great I'm so tired that I can't tell one floor to the next," Hermione said angrily.

She then gave a huge yawn and opened one of the classrooms. She was going to stay here for a bit and then try again to find her way to class. The room that she entered wasn't large, one of the disused classrooms that might have been filled with students decades ago. In the corner of the room was a large mirror.

Hermione had never seen such a mirror in her life. It was old, but elegant. She put her bag down and walked over to the mirror. She gave a gasp of horror when she saw what was in the reflection. It was her, except that she was several years older, and she wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform. She was wearing sorcerer's robes and behind her was Severus.

They were laughing, smiling, and enjoying the fact that they were in the mirror. Hermione didn't know what to make of this and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the Professor standing there.

"Miss Granger, what are-."

He stopped when he saw the mirror.

"Damn Dumbledore," he hissed. "He should have put this cursed thing away."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"The Mirror of Erised," Snape answered. "Potter came in contact with it during his first year. It will show you nothing less but the deepest desire of your heart. So what do you see in that mirror?"

Hermione went pink.

"Well I hope it isn't Weasley," Snape said. "He isn't worth your time."

Hermione was a little shocked by this.

"No, I didn't see Ron," Hermione said. "So what do you see when you look at it?"

He looked at her.

"I once saw the girl that Shield kept her things away from me, but now, when I look at it I see Voldemort gone, destroyed."

Hermione was shocked by his honesty.

"I hope to one day see that moment," he told her. "And I hope that I'm not wrong in believing that you'll be able to do that."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll try and make your wish come true," Hermione vowed and that's when the whole room went black and the door closed and locked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Another trial, Master?" Spinner asked.

"Oh just a little one," Eli said. "After all, she didn't change a third card yesterday."

Spinner grinned at him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the same presence," Hermione told Snape.

"I can sense it too," he said. "But we can't fight it unless we've got light."

Hermione took out her wand and said 'Lumos,' but nothing happened.

"My spell didn't work," Hermione told him as Snape attempted the Lumos spell as well.

"Then change a card," Snape advised.

Hermione took out her key.

"Oh key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

Hermione watched the key change into the staff and then she took out the only card that she knew could help.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Glow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light…..Sun and Moon Card."

The Glow Card changed and the whole room was lit up by little bits of light. The door opened and they were both able to leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Not much of a challenge," Spinner said as they left.

"True, but it's enough," Eli said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	57. Saving The Day

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Ron's being a git in this story and that's how I like him to be. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 57: Saving The Day

Hermione didn't tell Harry or Ron what she had seen in the mirror. She didn't want Harry to look confused and Ron to look disgusted. She told Kero who looked worried.

"Clow Reed told us about a mirror that could make you see what your heart wanted," Kero said. "However I didn't think that it was still here."

"Did Clow tell you what he saw?" Hermione asked.

"No and we didn't ask," Kero answered.

It took several days for Hermione to recover from what had happened and soon she was back to normal. During the next Charms lesson Professor Flitwick told them all that he would be testing them on everything that they had learned during the term. Everyone groaned and Hermione felt jealous of them. They were taking their exams but she wasn't.

"I don't see what your problem is?" Ron asked her when they had left Charms. "I would think you were happy to not have exams."

"Well I'm not," Hermione told him.

The next day Percy finally sent a letter back to Harry. He was very upset about being asked what he deemed 'personal questions.' He also hinted that Fudge wasn't happy that Hermione was around. Harry decided not to tell Hermione this. It would just enrage her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lavender asked.

They were heading down for dinner and Hermione saw the worried look on her face.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked her.

"Well you changed three cards," Lavender told her. "I was just worried that you might be running out of energy."

Hermione laughed at her.

"I've got plenty of that," Hermione told her. "But thanks for caring."

Of course it seemed that Lavender wasn't the only one that was worried. Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall had a strange look that told her that something just wasn't right. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she did. However she focused on her work Of course, soon, the presence was back and Hermione found herself missing Herbology to face what had to be the strangest thing that she had ever come across, boulders that seem to come out of nowhere.

"I'm going to kill the person that enchanted these things," Hermione screamed as she ran, along with Cerberus, across the grounds.

He lifted off and spit fire at them. It didn't faze them.

"Use the Arrow Card," Yue advised. "It might work."

Hermione took out the Arrow Card.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Arrow Card transform all your might and draw your power from might light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Arrow Card changed and soon arrows were flying everywhere. The boulders shattered and soon peace came over the grounds.

"What in blood hell was that?" Hagrid boomed.

Hermione jumped at his sound and grabbed the changed Arrow Card.

"Sorry, Hagrid?" Hermione said.

He shook his head and then headed back to his lesson.

"Thank God that's over," Hermione said.

"Me too," Yue agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll post a new chapter tomorrow.


	58. Mad Snowmen

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: I promise not to make him too much of a git. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 58: Mad Snowmen

The month of April started with the usual pile of Easter work. All the Gryffindor's groaned as they worked through the pile that had been given to them by all their teachers.

"I'm telling you that our fifth year hasn't even started," Seamus said as he worked through an essay on antidotes for Professor Snape.

"I'm sure that they know what their doing," Hermione told him.

This earned a glare from Seamus.

Meanwhile Hermione had enough project planned out. She was trying to figure out how Rita was getting all the information for her articles. She knew that Rita must have used magic to hear what Hagrid had to say and she was determined to show her for what she was.

"I don't know why you want to do this," Ron said.

"Because she wrote horrible things about me and I want it to stop, unless you like the idea of Hagrid being attacked."

"No, I don't," Ron said. "And you know that. But this could be even more dangerous."

"I know but I'm determined to prove that she has been breaking the law," Hermione vowed. "And this is the only way to do it."

Ron shook his head and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how do you think she's been doing it?" Lavender asked as she finished her final paper for Charms.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out," Hermione said.

"Well tell me how that goes, okay," Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded and Lavender left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans once term ends," Dumbledore asked Professor Dark.

"Oh return to Japan," she answered. "You?"

"Try and find a new Potions Master," Dumbledore answered.

Professor Dark looked at him.

"What's wrong with the one you've got?" she asked him.

"Fudge," he answered. "But don't tell Severus, I don't want him to get all mad."

Professor Dark nodded and left Dumbledore alone with his thoughts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Severus has to leave," Eli said. "Shame, he was a good person."

He had listened to what she had told him and had shaken his head.

"Are you going to do something about it?" she asked.

"And why should I?" Eli answered. "It seems that Fudge believes that by removing him from the school that things will be better."

"And will it?" Spinner asked him.

"No, it won't," Eli answered. "Now let's move onto the next challenge for Hermione."

He activated his staff and then all three of them left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are you going to tell Hagrid?" Ron asked Hermione as they headed for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"About what?" Hermione asked him.

"About what you're doing to figure out how Rita did what she did."

Hermione glanced at him.

"I thought that you weren't-."

She stopped suddenly when she sensed it.

"Not again," she muttered.

"What again?" Ron asked.

Hermione handed him her things and then raced off.

"Now what's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think she senses something," Harry told him.

Ron groaned.

When Hermione got Kero she told him about what she had sensed. He at once sent a mental message to Yue. Hermione then grabbed him and they hurried off. When they came back outside snow was already on the ground. Everyone ran for cover and then to Hermione's horror the snow started to form into what had to be the largest snowmen that Hermione had ever seen.

"Change into Cerberus," Hermione told Kero.

Kero changed at once and soon Yue joined them.

"What in the world," Yue said as the snowmen started to charge at them.

Hermione ran for her life, her changed key just appearing in his staff form. She was sure that she hadn't asked it to do that but she was glad that it had happened. The snowman shot snowballs at them and to Hermione's horror Cerberus was soon inside one of those large snowballs.

"This is absolutely embarrassing," he commented.

Yue shot one of his arrows at them but they just reformed after they had been hit.

"We need to figure out something," Yue said.

Hermione dodged another snowball as the idea came to her.

"I think I know what I can do," Hermione said, taking out a card. "By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Snow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light… Sun and Moon Card."

The Snow Card changed and she watched as Snow used her power to make all the snowmen disappear. Finally the last bit of enchanted snow was gone and Hermione was able to breathe better.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now who would have thought to use Snow against snow," Professor Dark said.

She had changed into her true form and was smiling.

"I would of," Eli said as the group returned to the castle.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	59. Answers In The Past

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 59: Answers In The Past

"I can't believe that we're unable to think of any kind of answer that would explain Clow Reed's presence here," Hermione said when Lavender had joined them in Professor Snape's office.

"Maybe you can use the Return Card to find out," Lavender suggested.

"Even if she could using the Return Card takes a lot of power," Cerberus told her. "Hermione would be knocked out for at least a week."

"That I'll agree with," Yue said. "And what if something else happens while Hermione is recovering. It would not be advisable."

Hermione listened to this but she knew that Lavender was right.

"I need to use the Return Card," Hermione told them. "If I don't, then we'll never figure out who's causing all this."

Cerberus looked alarmed.

"What if-."

"Cerberus, I've got to find out," Hermione said, cutting him off. "And the Return Card is the only card in the deck that can help me."

She said this with such determination that Cerberus fell silent.

"Well we're going to watch over you, Hermione," Yue said.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then took out the Return Card. "By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Return Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

The Return Card changed and Hermione said her request.

"Send me back to before Clow Reed died."

And Hogwarts disappeared.

Hermione found herself in a grove, the same one that she had seen in her dreams. Yue and Cerberus were there and so was Clow Reed. He looked so much like the first time that she had seen him and soon she found herself not wanting to believe that he was gone.

"Hello," he said.

Hermione was shocked that he was looking right at her.

"You can see me," Hermione said.

"Of course," Clow said. "I sense that you're from the future."

Hermione opened her mouth but Clow put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything," he said. "But watch."

He turned and Hermione saw that there was a tree that hadn't bloomed. Clow took out a card that Hermione knew was the Flower Card.

"Flower, make this cherry blossom bloom," he commanded.

The Flower Card shimmered and soon the tree was in bloom. Hermione saw him turn to Cerberus and Yue.

"I've got something that I need to talk to you about," he told them. "But later, just go back to sleep."

Hermione, who hadn't noticed that they had been asleep watched them fall back to sleep again.

There was another flash of light and Hermione was back down the same corridor. She ran as fast as she could and then she noticed the door open. She poked her head in and saw Clow Reed talking to Yue and Cerberus. They looked angry about something.

"Why are you telling us now?" Cerberus asked.

"Because before it wasn't the right time," Clow told him. "I'm dying and I'm most looking forward to that."

"But why can't you live forever?" Yue asked.

"Because that would be against nature," Clow answered. "No one can be immortal and not cause harm to others. Doing the spells that would enable you to become immortal requires murder and I'm not going to murder anyone to live. I do sense that you shall be in good hands."

"Now can you tell?" Yue demanded.

Clow smiled at him.

"Because I can," Clow answered. "And therefore I set the following tasks for both of you. Cerberus you will chose who you believe shall be your next Master and Yue you will judge that person. I do hope that you shall be happy with whoever becomes your next Master."

Yue was furious.

"I won't accept anyone but you," Yue told him.

Clow shook his head.

"You will accept her and not only that, but fall in love with her," Clow predicted.

"Never," Yue vowed.

"Well see," Clow said. "Now I'm very tired."

And the whole scene vanished.

"Master," said the voice of Cerberus.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Cerberus and then Yue.

"I saw Clow Reed," Hermione told them.

"And what did he say?" Cerberus answered. "Did he tell you who is causing all these things to happen?"

"No, but I do believe that Clow Reed is back, but in a different form."

Cerberus and Yue looked at each other.

"But how is that possible?" Yue asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I just don't know."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter and remember if you send me two reviews you get a new chapter.


	60. Hermione Envisions Again

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 60: Hermione Envisions Again

Hermione had a lot on her mind when she returned to Gryffindor tower. She was very tired from using the Return Card but she had learned a lot. She was very proud that she was now watching over the guardians that were created by such a sorcerer, a man that would blow Ron Weasley's view of Slytherin's right out the window. She also understood that he didn't want Yue and Cerberus to be alone and that's why all of this had happened in the first place.

Hermione turned in early and dreamed the strangest dream. She was back in Clow Reed's garden but this time the scene was all wrong. The sun and moon were gone, her powers were gone, and everyone was asleep.

"Your time is almost up," the voice said. "And soon no one will be alive to see anything again."

Hermione woke up screaming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded. She wanted to tell her what she had seen, but she couldn't. So she just let her believe that she was having nightmares about not completing the final task.

"Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'll be fine," Hermione said.

Lavender gave her a look but Hermione had already gone back to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't see the point in giving her that dream," Spinner said.

"The point is that it's almost time for her to face her final challenge," Eli said. "Soon I'll reveal myself and we'll see if she can do it."

Spinner stretched out.

"Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Spinner asked. "She has ten cards left to change."

"I'm sure that she can do it," Eli said. "But we need to push her in the right direction."

"Of course, Master," Spinner said. "I'm most looking forward in seeing if your right."

"I know I am," Eli muttered to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	61. The Final Cards

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your pm and your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 61: The Final Cards

May came around and both Harry and Hermione felt the pressure of the third task weigh down on them. Both of them had no idea what was going to happen and this really annoyed Hermione.

"Why won't they tell us," Hermione said.

"Maybe the just want us to all fail," Harry suggested.

Hermione gave him a look that almost made him laugh.

"Don't sweat it, Hermione, I'm sure that you'll do just fine," Ron said.

"Thanks, a lot," Hermione snapped. "But personally I can't wait for this to be over. Then I can move on with my life."

And she left Gryffindor tower.

Heading down to dinner she thought how stupid Ron was being. He wasn't the one that was putting his life in danger. She would show him a thing or two, if it was the last thing that she did.

"Hermione," yelled Lavender.

Hermione turned to see her friend running up to her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Look, I know that Ron is acting like a big jerk, but-."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"I hope you're not making excuses for him," Hermione snapped. "He thinks that I'm enjoying myself, which I'm not."

"I know your not," Lavender said. "But-."

She stopped when she heard Hermione gasp.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked.

"I sense Clow Reed," Hermione told her. "And it's coming from the Great Hall."

And Hermione ran down the stairs, Lavender behind her.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked.

It was the presence but nothing was happening. Suddenly the sky, which had started to darken, turned dark very fast.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked again.

"That would be my doing," said a cold voice.

Hermione and Lavender turned to see Eli standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Eli grinned at her and that's when Hermione noticed that he wasn't wearing his school robes, but something else.

_Meanwhile_…

"I hope you're not going to be hard on the students next year, Severus," said Professor Flitwick.

Snape smirked at him and then suddenly stopped.

"Severus are you-."

He changed into Yue at once and then flew away, leaving Professor Flitwick confused.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So that's the new student," Kero said.

"Of course," Eli said. "But let's get on the same level, shall we. Professor Dark, if you don't mind."

Hermione gasped as Professor Dark changed.

"Professor," Hermione said.

"I'm Professor Dark in one form but my true name is Ruby Moon," she said after she had changed.

The students all gasped at what they were seeing. And then another flash of light and Hermione saw another creature form.

"They look like Yue and Cerberus," Lavender commented.

"That is because we were created by the same person," Ruby Moon told them.

"What the-."

"Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form, by the covenant I, Eli, command the staff to….release."

Hermione watched as the key changed into a staff. The same staff that she had seen Clow Reed have.

"My name in this life is Eli but in the past I was called Clow Reed," Eli told them.

Hermione and Lavender gasped.

"He use to be Clow Reed," Lavender said.

"That's impossible, Clow Reed died," Kero said.

"We'll see," Eli said.

He raised the staff and Hermione watched the sun and moon disappear. Just like in her dream.

"The sun and moon are disappearing," Hermione said and then Lavender fainted. "Lavender!"

Suddenly the doors burst open as one by one the students started to pass out.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"I've cloaked this world in darkness," Eli said. "And all living things have fallen asleep."

Hermione gasped.

"I had intended on putting you to sleep, Hermione, but your powers have grown stronger," Eli went on. "If the darkness is not lifted by the time dawn arrives then everyone will sleep forever."

"What do you mean…forever?"

"I mean, forever," Eli said.

Hermione gasped again.

"What do I have to do to wake them up?" Hermione asked.

"Break my spell by using your own magic," Eli explained.

"What-."

"But that's impossible," Kero said. "Clow Reed's power is to strong."

"Time is wasting away as you stand there and worry," Eli said.

Hermione looked at him and knew that she couldn't use her magic against him.

"I can't use my magic against you," Hermione said.

"In that case," Eli said, grinning. "I think we should put you in the mood. Spinner Sun, attack."

Hermione watched in horror as it shot flames at her. Kero, who had changed form, deflected it.

"Impressive, but can you handle this," Spinner said.

He shot another flame at Cerberus but this time it was loaded with more power. Cerberus was forced to the ground.

"Cerberus," Hermione cried out.

"Well it looks like the new model can't compete with the original Clow Master," said Ruby Moon.

"We'll see," Eli said as Spinner Sun shot another ball of flames at Cerberus.

Suddenly Yue sent his shield to protect Cerberus from Spinner Sun's attack.

"Yue, I'm glad to see you," Hermione said.

Yue turned to Eli.

"If you were going to be reborn why did you make us choose a new Master?"

Eli grinned at him.

"All in good time, all in good time," he said and raised his staff.

Suddenly Ruby Moon came at Yue. Yue barely managed to defect it and this seem to amuse her.

"Even after that influx of magic you're still weak," Ruby said. "Well that's what you get for choosing such a weak Master."

"It isn't Hermione's fault," Cerberus said, glaring at her.

The four of them looked at each other and Hermione knew that she had to do this.

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed. She looked at Eli. "If you want me to break your spell then I'll do it."

She took out her key and transformed it into the staff. Eli shot flames at her and she used the Shield Card to deflect them.

"Pathetic," Ruby muttered.

Hermione looked at the cards that hadn't been changed. She counted a total of ten and knew that one of these ten would break the spell.

"I call upon the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Clow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Silent."

The Silent Card changed.

"Move."

The Move Card changed.

"Create."

The Create Card changed.

"Earthy."

The Earthy Card changed.

"Fight."

The Fight Card changed.

"Rain."

The Rain Card changed.

"Shot."

The Shot Card changed.

"Storm."

The Storm Card changed.

"Twin."

The Twin Card changed

"Dark and Light," Hermione called out but nothing happened. "Dark and Light."

Again nothing and Hermione watched the rest of the cards join her.

"Oh that's too bad," Eli taunted. "You've changed all but two of the cards."

As he spoke Hermione felt the weakness that came with changing a load of cards.

"It seems that you won't be able to break my spell," Eli said to her. "I think that Cerberus made a mistake with you."

"Leave Hermione alone," Cerberus demanded.

"I will if she changes the final two cards," Eli told him.

Cerberus turned to Yue and then came to Hermione.

"Hermione I believe that we can reach the cards," Cerberus told her.

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean, you can reach the cards?" Hermione asked.

"We can go inside your staff and reach the cards with our power," Cerberus explained. "Our power might be enough to reach the cards so that you can change them."

"Can you really do that?" Hermione asked.

Yue and Cerberus nodded.

"But if we don't act now, you'll never see any of your friends," Yue told her.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. She then raised her staff and Yue and Cerberus went inside. The staff changed into something different and Hermione tried one last time.

"By the power of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces near and far, Light and Dark transform all your might and draw your power from my light….Sun and Moon Card."

She brought the staff up against the two last cards and saw them slowly changing. Hermione felt her energy start to drain and then a pair of hands closed over her staff. Hermione was shocked to see that Draco Malfoy was the one that had touched her staff.

"You're awake!" Hermione commented.

"Barely," Draco whispered and Hermione could see the strain that it was causing him by fighting Eli's power. "Granger if you break his spell will dad wake up?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then let me help you," he said.

Hermione and Draco focused their powers and the Light and Dark Cards sped up their changing. Slowly Draco fell, all of his energy spent. The cards started to go back down.

"No, I'm not going to lose," Hermione said. "I've got to believe that I can do this. I believe in Yue and Cerberus, and myself."

The circle exploded and the line spend up faster. Finally with one final blast of energy the Light and Dark Card finally changed.

"LIGHT!" Hermione cried out.

The Light Card activated and the darkness was melted away.

"Oh dear, Eli's spell failed," Ruby said.

"Is this what you wanted?" Spinner asked.

Eli smiled.

"Yes, now I can say that it's over," Eli told him.

At his words the students started to move and with a flash of light Yue and Cerberus returned from being inside the staff.

"Thanks you," Hermione said to them.

"It was nothing," Cerberus said, smiling at her.

"Hermione," Eli said.

Both Yue and Cerberus both guarded Hermione.

"It's all over," Eli told them. "No more games."

"It's over," Hermione said.

Eli nodded.

"However I think you should use the Dark Card to bring night back," Eli told her. "If you don't then people might wake up confused."

Hermione nodded and used her magic to activate Dark. Soon the light was gone and everything was back to normal.

"Their finally all yours," Eli said and all the cards started to pile up in Hermione's hand. "They've all been changed into Sun and Moon Cards."

Hermione felt their warmth and smiled.

"Alright, Clow, explain yourself," Cerberus demanded.

"I will tell you all, in good time," Eli said. "However there is someone that I think you should meet again."

He pointed to the doors and Hermione was shocked to see her father standing there.

"Did he fall asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, my magic doesn't work on him," Eli told her. He walked over to him. "It has been a long time since I've seen my other half."

Hermione stared at the both of them.

"Hermione, who are these people," her father asked. "And how did I end up here?"

"I summoned you here," Eli said. "Because I wanted Hermione to do something for me."

He turned to Hermione.

"I want you to split my powers," he said. "Give half of them to your father."

"Split your powers," Hermione said. "But I can't do that."

"Oh you can do it now," Eli said. "In fact you're the only one that can."

"Will it hurt him?" Hermione asked.

"No, it won't," Eli vowed. "Now chant this spell after me. Split in two and be reborn into this world…Magician Clow Reed. Magic sealed within one…Like the soul that was divided…Split this magic, and let it reside within both forms that Clow decided!"

There was a blast of magic and Hermione watched some of Eli's magic go into her father. Finally when it was over her father fell to the floor but Eli opened his eyes.

"Don't worry about your father," Eli told her. "I just gave him half my magic."

"But why would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"There was something that I wanted," Eli said.

"Something that you wanted," Hermione repeated.

"Yes, I no longer wished to be the strongest magician in the world," Eli said.

He turned away.

"I can no longer be here," Eli said. "The students will be waking up soon. I'm sure that I can answer your questions in a different setting."

And he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	62. Eli Explains Everything

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 62: Eli Explains Everything

The next day Hermione, Snape, and Kero arrived for their little meeting with Eli. Hermione hoped that he had the answers that he had promised because this had turned out to be a strange turn of events.

"Now where should I begin," Eli said. "Oh yes, the beginning."

"Eli, I sensed Clow Reed's presence every time strange things happened," Hermione told him.

"Yes, that was me," Eli said.

"Wait a minute," Kero said. "Hermione worked hard to be Master of the Clow Cards. Why make all those things happen?"

"Because I needed to test her," Eli answered. "And she passed time and time again. Also the cards wouldn't respond to her since they were drawing their power no longer from Clow Reed. I had to get her to change them before they turned wild and destroyed everything."

"And you used the Tournament to do that," Snape hissed.

"Yes," Eli said. "I also was the one that ordered Ruby Moon to put not only Hermione's name but Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. I used a very strong spell to utterly confound the goblet."

Hermione gasped.

"You were the one that did all that," Snape snarled. "You put this school in danger just so that Hermione would change the cards."

Eli smiled at him.

"Of course," Eli said.

"And what about the thing with dad?" Hermione asked.

"When I was alive I was startled by how much power that I had," Eli said. "I was afraid that it would corrupt me and I would become like all those that I had fought against. So I created a spell that would divide my powers. When I died I split my soul into two. One was me and the other was your father. Many years passed and at long last you were born.

"You were the one that would have power greater then that of Voldemort, you were the one that was born a sorcerer and the one that would help in defeating Voldemort at last."

"Even though Harry is supposed to do that," Ruby Moon added.

Eli nodded.

"You becoming a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that, nullify the original prophecy. You're the one that's supposed to defeat Voldemort in the end."

"And those dreams?"

"Will happen," Eli answered. "But I've given you a spell that will enable you to strip Voldemort of his powers. He will live as a normal person, unable to cast even a simple spell."

Hermione was a little surprised.

"Also your time at Hogwarts is almost over," Eli went on. "Fudge has decided that you and Severus shall leave the school forever. There is a nice place for you in Japan where you'll meet even more interesting people. You're more then welcome to join us when we return."

Hermione was a little shocked by this.

"I think we should go, Hermione," Kero said. "We're not needed here after term ends."

"But what about my future?" Hermione asked Eli.

Eli grinned at her.

"I think that Severus can ensure that you have a bright one," Eli said.

Hermione turned to Snape and he nodded.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Eli asked.

Hermione shook her head but Snape asked, "Yue wanted to know why you forced us to choose a new Master. But you never answered his question."

Eli looked at him.

"Because it was time to move on," he answered. "You need to be here when the new Cardcaptor was born. That's why you're older then Hermione."

Snape stared at him and he got up.

"Thanks for explaining everything," Hermione said. "And the offer."

"No problem and good luck with whatever the future may lie before you."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	63. Hermione, The Sorcerer

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review but I'm working on a fic that has Hermione's son going to Hogwarts. The difference between mine and Ms Figgs is that Severus is Headmaster and doesn't know that he even has a son.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 63: Hermione, The Sorcerer

"I can't believe that it's over," Hermione told Lavender. "All the cards have been changed and are now mine."

"That's great, Hermione," Lavender said. "So did Eli explain why he had done what he had done?"

Hermione nodded and then repeated what she had been told. However she didn't tell her that they would never meet again. She didn't think that she could take it.

"Well now things will return to normal," Lavender told her.

"I hope so," Hermione said.

She got up, not noticing a stream of magic following her. Suddenly her seal appeared and all the magic that she had spent went into her. When the last piece entered a new card appeared. Hermione took it and looked at it.

"Life," she muttered. "But how did you appear?'

The Life Card said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that little snake fooled us," Ron snarled.

"Don't be hard on him," Hermione said. "He did it to save the cards."

Ron huffed at that and went back to his food. Hermione hoped that he would understand.

111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short but I will update and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Give me two reviews and you get a new chaper.


	64. The Third Task

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 64: The Third Task

As May came to a close Professor McGonagall called both Harry and Hermione forward.

"You will meet at the Quidditch Pitch tonight," Professor McGonagall told them. "Don't be late."

That night both Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor tower and headed to the pitch. When Harry saw what had happened he was outraged.

"Don't worry about it," said the familiar voice of Ludo Bagman. "This is where the third task is going to take place."

He showed the other Champions what had been done to it.

"Now what does this look like?" Ludo asked.

"A maze," Hermione answered.

"Correct," Ludo said. "The final task is very straight forward. We're going to place the Triwizard cup in the middle and the first person to reach it receives full marks. Now where going to have creatures and spells that you have to overcome and defeat, but I think you can handle it."

Both Harry and Hermione had a bad feeling of what kind of creatures would be there.

"Alright, let's get going," Ludo said and Harry and Hermione watched them leave.

"What a complete jerk," Hermione snapped. "Just tell us in his little tone."

Harry said nothing and both of them left.

However they didn't get far. Mr. Crouch appeared suddenly and he looked worse for the wear. He kept talking to himself and asking for Dumbledore. Hermione went to get him and when she returned she found Harry knocked out. Dumbledore revived him and he told them that Crouch had attacked him.

"Well he isn't here, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Hermione, make sure that Harry gets back to Gryffindor tower safely."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said and helped Harry back inside.

June started and Harry and Hermione both worked hard on the hexes that they would need to learn to get past the final task. Hermione asked Kero to join her on this one.

"Are you even going to attempt the task?" Kero asked.

"Of course but I'm not going to go through that maze," Hermione said. "I'm using the Sun and Moon Cards to aid me."

"Let's just hope that Harry doesn't decide to join you for the ride," Kero said.

"I hope not either," Hermione said.

Finally the final task approached and Hermione joined the other champions outside the maze. It had grown a lot and Hermione wondered what sort of creatures were inside. The rules were explained and then Hermione went in first. She walked down one path and then took out her key.

"Key of the Sun and Moon, by ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light….Release."

There was a blast of light and Hermione had her staff in her hand.

"Fly," Hermione called out.

Wings appeared on her back and she lifted off. However someone must have seen her because soon she was tagging Cedric and Harry along.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione demanded.

"Trying to keep you from cheating," Cedric told her.

"Let me go," Hermione demanded.

But both boys' didn't let her go and they landed right in the middle of the maze, not too far from the cup.

"So are you both going to touch it or not?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think that all three of us should do it," Harry said. "I mean, you save the entire school from a forever sleep."

Hermione looked from one to the other.

"Did you both decide this one day while I was away?" Hermione asked.

Both nodded.

"Fine, we'll do it," Hermione said.

They touched it at the same time and where jerked away from the maze, far from Dumbledore's protection.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	65. Voldemort's Mistake

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 65: Voldemort's Mistake

Harry, Hermione, and Cedric all landed in a graveyard. Hermione looked around and saw that it was the same one that she had seen in her dreams. Hermione then noticed movement and ran for cover. A few moments later a man appeared carrying a bundle of clothes.

"_Kill the spare_," a voice said from inside the blankets.

Hermione watched in horror as Cedric was killed. She then saw Harry being tied up and then Harry's blood was used to bring Voldemort back to life.

"What are we going to do?" Kero asked.

"I'm going to face him," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to do exactly what Eli said that I was supposed to do."

However before she could do anything the Death Eaters arrived. She didn't sense Snape among them and she knew that Voldemort would kill him.

"Oh Master, Master," said one of them and they all started to kiss the helm of his robes.

"Welcome Death Eaters," said Voldemort, smiling at them. "Thirteen years have passed since we last met and yet you answer the call like it was yesterday. Were all bounded by the Dark Mark! But are we?"

Several of the Death Eaters started trembling.

"They are only connected to it because they are scared," said Hermione's voice.

They all turned to see Hermione standing there.

"The Mudblood-."

Hermione waved her hand and the Death Eater that said that was thrown against a nearest tree. He didn't move.

"Don't you ever call me that," Hermione spat. "So this is the might Lord Voldemort, the man that killed so many people. Well I think I know why they died. They saw you and died instantly."

She laughed at her own joke.

"You wouldn't be talking to me like that," Voldemort hissed.

Hermione gave him a cold smile.

"Release Potter at once," Hermione demanded. "Or I'll leave you with no supporters."

Voldemort waved his hand and Harry was released. However one of the other Death Eaters charged at her and Hermione turned him into dust.

"Get going, Harry," Hermione told him.

"I'm not leaving without you," Harry said. "We face Voldemort together."

"Then your both fools," Voldemort hissed. "But if you both want to die then that's fine with me."

Hermione grinned at Voldemort.

"Bring it on, Tom Riddle."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	66. Wizard Vs Sorcerer

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 66: Wizard Vs Sorcerer

"I'm going to go first," Hermione told Harry.

"But you're no match for him?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, smiling.

"I know that I can defeat him," Hermione said. "Trust me."

Harry looked at her determined face and then nodded. He backed away.

"So you think that you can defeat me," Voldemort told her. "Now wizard can defeat me."

Hermione grinned at him.

"We'll see," Hermione said.

They both bowed and Voldemort shot the Cruciatus Curse at her. Hermione brought Shield up mentally and the curse bounced off.

"Now let me try," Hermione said. "Shot!"

A ball of energy appeared and came at Voldemort. He was thrown to the ground, shaking with pain. The Death Eaters muttered to each other.

"How did you do that?" Voldemort asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Hermione said. "Earthy."

The ground shifted and Voldemort was thrown into the air, his wand dropping. She used her powers to wrap him up in pure earth. She then lowered him to her level.

"This is impossible," he said.

"Impossible for a wizard but I'm not a wizard," Hermione told him. "I'm a sorcerer."

And she waved her hand causing him to black out.

"I can't believe that you managed to defeat him," Cerberus said.

"Well you said that he was no match for me," Hermione told him.

Cerberus had to grin at that.

"Then I was right after all," he said.

"Yes but Eli was right as well," Hermione said. She then turned to the Death Eaters. "Lucius, I saved your life when you were overcome by the magic that caused the entire world to go to sleep. Your son cares about you and this is the thanks that you give him."

Lucius stared at her, shocked.

"I think that you need to head home and forget what you almost threw away," she snarled. "The rest of you, I think a trip to the Ministry of Magic is in order. You will confess to Fudge that you were aiding Tom Riddle."

The Death Eaters nodded and then left, Lucius soon following. Soon it was only Harry, Hermione, the dead Cedric, and Voldemort.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked her.

"You'll see," Hermione said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	67. Voldemort's Punishment

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Miss-Fleur-Riddle: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review but I won't publish the next one until I've got at least ten chapters written. That way I don't have to hurry up.

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 67: Voldemort's Punishment

Hermione woke Voldemort up and when he saw that he had no supporters he growled his disgust at her.

"You think that you can defeat me," he snarled.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh I can," she told him. "And when I'm done you shall never cause any other people problems."

She raised her staff and mentally commanded the Nothing and Erase Cards to come into her staff.

"Remove all the spells, charms, and potions that Voldemort used to become who he is. Erase all of his magic from him, leave him as he should be," Hermione intoned. "Leave him shell less and without any spark of power."

Hermione glowed and so did her staff. Harry watched as everything was taken from him. His wand turned to dust and when Hermione released him he was nearly an old man.

"His punishment is over," Hermione said. "He shall never be in our world again."

She then raised her staff and Voldemort was gone.

"Where did you send him?" Harry asked.

"He's going to be spending the rest of his life in a mental hospital," Hermione told him. "No one is going to believe that he use to be a wizard."

Harry had to laugh at that.

"Come on, let's go home," Hermione told Harry.

Hermione grabbed Cedric's body and the three of them were soon gone.

Of course when they returned Dumbledore pulled them away from Cedric's body. He looked at them but Hermione had it under control.

"Headmaster, I know something that I can do to help," Hermione told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

She took out the card that she had created when she had gotten her energy back.

"This will work," Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked at her and then nodded.

"Life Card," Hermione intoned.

She brought her staff up and the Life Card activated. It was a woman and she reached down and wrapped Cedric in her arms. Suddenly he coughed and then opened his eyes.

"Did you see that?" said one of the students. "That girl brought the dead back to life."

Everyone started to mutter but Hermione wasn't sorry that she had helped.

11111111111111111111111

A/N: I've got a house appointment but I will be back this afternoon or evening to post more. Remember two reviews and you get a new chapter


	68. Being Told The Truth

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and your support of this story.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and your support of this story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 68: Being Told The Truth

The next morning Dumbledore brought Snape and Hermione into his office. From the look that he gave them both Hermione knew that he didn't like this one bit.

"Fudge wants both of you out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore told them. "I've tried to make him see reason but he won't listen."

"We know," Snape said. "Eli told us when we were explained everything."

Dumbledore stared at them but then nodded.

"We're leaving for Japan, Headmaster," Snape told him. "I don't know when you'll see us again."

"Well I hope that you like it there," Dumbledore said. "And please write often."

"I'm sure that we will," Hermione said. "And thanks for everything."

Dumbledore smiled at them and they both left.

Term came to an end and Hermione won the prize. She was determined to use the money so that she could live in Japan and not have to worry about anything. She was also glad that Kero and Yue were coming as well. She didn't know what she would do without them.

"So looking forward to your next year?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded but deep inside she was sad. What would Lavender do when she found out that Hermione would never return?

"So what are you going to do with all that money?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Maybe shop until I drop."

Fred was a little confused but Hermione let it pass.

On the last night that Hermione was there she waited until all of the girls had gone to bed and then left the dorm. She knew the house elves would take her things down to the entrance hall. When she arrived she saw that Snape was already there along with Eli, and his two guardians.

"Have a good trip, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said. "And let us know everything that happens to you."

"I promise," Hermione vowed.

"And good luck, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I hope that this school will value you as their Potions Master."

"I'm sure they will," Snape told him. "Oh and I left a gift for Potter. My old Potions book. At least he can make use of it if he goes into Advance Potions."

"I'm sure that he would be delighted in having it," Dumbledore said.

Snape shook their hands one last time and soon they were all gone.

"I miss them already," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know," Dumbledore said. "I miss them already too."

The next morning when Harry noticed that Hermione was gone he asked Professor Dumbledore about it.

"She had to leave, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "Fudge didn't want her or Severus around."

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked.

"I believe where Eli lives," Dumbledore said. "But don't worry; I'm sure that things will turn out alright."

Harry said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The sorcerer's academy was larger then Hogwarts was. The woman that greeted Hermione treated her with the up most respect.

"Everyone here knows how to speak English," the woman said. "I'm sure that you'll find yourself right at home."

"Thanks," Hermione said and the woman left.

For the next three years Hermione spent it working hard for her N.E.W.T'S. She was surprised that they even had them. She wanted to return to England but she knew that would be impossible. Deep down she wondered what Harry, Ron, and all her old friends were doing. She decided, if she had permission, she would visit Hogwarts again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	69. Confessed Love

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To princessdolphin15: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To mrmistoffelees: Harry, Ron, and Lavender don't know where she is, as she never told them because of Fudge. The answer to your next question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 69: Confessed Love

Hermione graduated at the top of her class and as she walked outside she thought about what Clow Reed had told Yue before he died, about falling in-love with his Master. She was already in-love with him and she hoped that Clow had been right about Yue feeling the same way about her. Of course what made the day even better was an owl from Kingsley, telling her that Fudge had gotten sacked and his stupid law that stated that sorcerer's children couldn't come to Hogwarts was removed...by him, of course. Hermione was delighted in hearing that he was the new Ministry of Magic.

"Hello, Hermione," came the familiar voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh about my friends, that's all," Hermione said. "I can't believe that it has been three years since I last saw them."

"Or written to them," Snape added.

Hermione nodded, but smiled.

"Sev-Professor, do you believe that Clow was right about you falling in-love with me?" Hermione asked.

Snape looked at her.

"I don't know," he answered. "I want to believe that he knew what he was talking about."

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked him, hoping that he wouldn't say no.

Snape walked over and tilted her head. He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and accepted his kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Hermione nodded going pink.

"I love you, Severus Tobus Snape?" Hermione told him. "I can't live without you."

"I know," he answered and Hermione knew that everything had come around in a full circle.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well what do you know," Dumbledore said a few months later.

Professor McGonagall was in his office along with a new comer from Japan. Yuuko Ichihara was busy smoking and smiled.

"What is it, Albus?"

"Looks like Hermione and Severus are getting married," he said, showing them the Daily Prophet.

"Well I must admit that Severus had finally found happiness," Yuuko told him.

"Did you have any hand in this?" McGonagall asked.

She blew out a puff of smoke and smiled.

"Of course not," she said. "But I'm sure that Clow Reed would be happy that Yue is happy as well."

"Did you know Clow Reed?" McGonagall asked.

Yuuko nodded and looked a little sad.

"I'm just happy that everything turned out alright," Yuuko told them.

"Me too," Dumbledore said.

Yuuko looked at him and then suddenly smiled.

"I sense that their child will be coming here," she told them.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at her.

"Fudge has made it-."

"Fudge won't be around when their daughter comes to Hogwarts," Yuuko told them. "And they'll have many more coming after that."

McGonagall gaped. A daughter.

"Well let's hope she's not in Gryffindor," Dumbledore commented.

"And why not?" McGonagall asked.

"Because Severus would lose it," Dumbledore told her. "Just like he would lose it if he knew that Harry was now Potions Master."

"That book came in handy then," McGonagall said.

"Very handy," Yuuko added.

A/N: Yuuko Ichihara is a character from the Clamp series xxxHOlIC. Yuuko is a space/time witch and I believe the perfect character for the near end of this story. Also two reviews and you get the last chapter.


	70. Words Revealed

Title: The Next Chapter

Rating: K

Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Quest. Hermione finds new challenges as the Card Captor when strange things start happening, starting at the Burrow. Soon she finds that this is a test to get her ready to take her place as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: To answer your question about why she didn't write to Harry or Ron she felt betrayed by the wizarding world that she had fought to protect. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 70: Words Revealed

_Eleven Years Later…_

Headmistress McGonagall watched Professor Longbottom bring in the line of new students. She listened as the hat told the students what qualities each house looked for. When the sorting started she was waiting for that one name to pop up. It had been so long since that family had been here. Finally…"Snape, Minerva' was called.

A small girl went to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Everyone waited for what seem like forever before the hat declared that she belonged in Slytherin. The table cheered as she ran over to the Slytherin table. Suddenly McGonagall looked up and saw three figures high above everything. She knew that it was her parents and Cerberus watching another generation of Snape's go into Hogwarts.

The next day the small girl popped her head into the office. McGonagall smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked a little like her father but she had her mother's eyes.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can you tell me about my mother," Minerva asked.

McGonagall smiled at her and motioned her to sit.

"I believe that story started with your mother finding a book and ended with Clow Reed," she said, beginning the tale of one girl finding a book, capturing the cards, changing them, and finding true love.

McGonagall hoped that the Snape's continued to have a happily ever after.

THE END

A/N: I hope that all of you really liked this story. It was sort of hard to write with me using the fourth book as a base. If anyone wants me to write a story with Minerva Snape in it please let me know. Thanks. Of course if you do then you'll have to wait. I want to write at least ten chapters first before I even publish.


End file.
